Bearing the Unexpected
by writing.the.truth
Summary: What was it like for Bella in Breaking Dawn? We know in Jacob's point of view but we all have our opinions. Some story-lines are changed or added. Sounds better than described; read onward!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I hope that you all like it.**

**_Prologue_**

The wind whipped around my face as I ran, hugging a young child to my chest. I tried to be gentle with him but I wasn't sure if I was being gentle or not –I wasn't really thinking at this time. Besides, if I was hurting him, he'd let out some yelp…though _that_ might not even break my concentration.

I kept my attention towards the forest in front of me, not behind me. I didn't want to look back to see if they were still following me in their type of dramatic way. It didn't matter if they were still following me; it felt safer to just keep going and to not stop for a breath I didn't seem to need.

Their footsteps were hardly noticeable. If they stepped on a twig, there'd be a snap that was surprisingly not out of the ordinary. I didn't know who they were or why they were here; I did know, however, that they wore black cloaks and that they were most likely after me. The bushes and trees around me didn't move but did when the cloaks moved past. The child in my arms would smile every once in a while and I'd wonder why. Suddenly, though, I broke through. I stumbled around bushes that concealed a strangely familiar clearing. Cautiously, of course, I walked to the center of the clearing. I looked down and saw brown grass and wilting daisies. I began to get cold and I then knew exactly why. I spun around and saw the three cloaks standing where I had just come from. Getting a better view of them when they weren't chasing me, I saw that the one in the center was smaller than the other two flanking it's sides. The two flanking separated, going off in different directions that involved staying to the sides of the field. The one in the middle took a step forward and that was all it took. All in one solid movement, I tripped while taking a step back, the child fell from my arms, and the three rushed at me. The child looked up at the smaller cloak and let out a short cry. The two taller cloaks picked me up by my arms, holding me hostage so I couldn't escape. I got to see who they all were, though, while I was shocked and rooted into place. The smaller one revealed herself, letting her hood down, while the other two did the same as if she was leader.

She was leader, though.

Her red eyes burned into mine as I struggled to remember who she was. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I soon blinked in surprise. Jane picked up the child and shot the two a warning that held me. They dropped me and I fell to the ground, suddenly useless. The two were both men and, again, it took me a second to see the familiar resemblance. They were Felix and Dimitri looking as stunning as ever. They all sent me wicked smirks and I looked down at the child in Jane's arms.

"So sorry, Bella. Looks like you couldn't win this time. But, no worries, the child will be safe with us," Jane grinned then added, "We're in a hurry so we must go. It was nice chatting with you and make sure to tell Edward hello for us. We send our regards to Carlisle as well." She waved then grabbed the child's hand, making him wave as well.

"No!" I managed to gasp as they disappeared. The child's face when they all disappeared burned in my mind. His face had been sad and seemed to beg for me to save him. What was I to do? How could I save him from _them_? I didn't know as the dream faded and fate brought me back to reality…


	2. Reality

I didn't remember much about Isle Esme. I remembered the important things though; I remembered what it was like the first night with Edward – every touch and feeling that gave me, some of our conversations, and then the shock of every moment when I realized I had conceived Edward's child. I guessed that I didn't remember much because I was becoming weak with each day which probably then meant that memory wasn't something I mastered quite as much anymore.

When I arrived at the airport with Edward, I first saw Rosalie, her beautiful golden locks of hair and familiar face lighting up my world. Edward had held securely onto my arm, supporting me for a reason I understood but didn't think was necessary. When we were only a few feet away, I had gotten wild stares from my new family as they glanced at my stomach, only Carlisle unsurprised. I knew then that they hadn't expected me to be that large then, so I accepted the stares and kept my eyes locked on Rosalie's.

"Okay, Bella, now-" Edward began but I broke off whatever he was about to say and instead called with pleasure and a tad of worry, "Rose!" I had run up to her and hugged her tightly, sobs surprising the both of us. She had murmured things to me like "it's okay" and "everything's fine now." It comforted little as more sobs erupted. She didn't know, though, that I had seen her send a wild look at Edward filled with question and some anger. I didn't understand it then but I do now. She was wondering what on earth Edward had done to make me act like this and I could've said something, but tears were too powerful then.

The rest of the car-ride home had been quiet. They had all taken their car's, riding separately. Edward's car had been parked there at the airport, unharmed and sparkling silver. When I had gotten in, a nudge surprised me but it was only one simple nudge. Edward had stared at the road in front of him in silence, not sparing me any glances. I did wonder what was going on in his head but I didn't speak up. He seemed content in silence for the first time. It did sadden me -as if I had done something- if he was angry. If he was, I couldn't see it –only blankness sat there. The ride had been fairly short and –to no surprise- the Cullens were already there, waiting against their car's for our arrival. I didn't suspect such silence from them, as well. They had glanced at one another occasionally but didn't speak.

"How are you, Bella?" Alice's voice had surprised me from behind. Edward was by me, then, I realized. He must've been there all along; I was probably wrapped up in my own unspoken thoughts.

"I'm good, Alice. How about you?" My voice had been weak. I didn't remember what had happened after that. Did she answer? Did she just walk away? Judging from how she acted around me nowadays, did I say anything offensive? If so, why wouldn't she know that I didn't mean it? Now, Alice would stay away, always at a distance. She looked pained and didn't seem herself –like Edward. I understood Edward but why Alice? Alice's expression was more. It was as if she was angry, confused, and dead all at once. A mute was how she was to me.

Presently, I sat up in Edward's bed up in his room.

I understood that the Cullens were all worried but I sometimes felt as if my constant dramas inflicted them in a bad way –especially this time. I was family. Most likely, I was being paranoid towards everything that came up in my mind. Sighing, I fumbled under the covers, trying ever so delicately to turn onto my side without hurting my little nudger. A cold hand suddenly touched me and I sat up.

Edward knelt on the ground to my left, his eyes searching mine as they fixed on him, "Morning, Bella." He greeted, a smile brightening his face but not meeting his gaze.

"Morning." I yawned. He smiled again but it ended –a short-lived victory. He was then in the bed with me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I burrowed into his shoulder and his head rested on mine, "What are we doing today?" I asked, trying to ease any tension on him and make him laugh.

He didn't.

"Well, you must be hungry. Let's get you downstairs." He advised, sweeping me up into his arms the same instant he was out of the bed. He was gentle when he carried me down the stairs, careful not to hurt me. He wouldn't hurt me though. I was fine and safe in his arms all the time. Sometimes, I was even more than safe. I was whole.

When he had left me, there had been an empty void in my chest, threatening to hurt me. I didn't like to think about that when he was here now, loving me just like he did when he was gone. Jacob had helped me, stitching slow, bad stitches to close the hole. Thinking about Jacob made me wonder where he was, what he was doing, and if he would ever come to see me. I wished he would; I needed more company besides just my new family. I missed him.

Voices downstairs interrupted my thoughts as Edward finally made it down.

Things like "Rose!" and "settle" echoed towards us and I wondered what Rosalie had done.

She stood, rooted in place, as she glared wildly at Carlisle and Esme. What was wrong?

"Rosalie, you must settle. Bella will be down in a sec-" Esme began but was cut off.

"I'm sorry. Okay? I'm just worried. Can't Carlisle do _anything_?" Rosalie responded, not as angrily.

There was a silence and Carlisle then spoke, his voice keeping that same calm façade, "Rose, I'm afraid to say I don't know much about the…child. It grows strong and seems to weaken Bella bit by bit constantly. It's strong, large, and obviously hurts Bella," he paused and then continued on hastily, "I've already told you: I don't know what else there is to do besides monitor Bella and feed her."

Now I knew that they were talking about me. I was appreciative of Rose's concern and wanting to help me, but lashing out at Esme and Carlisle wasn't going to help matters any.

While Carlisle had been talking, I'd realized Edward's arms tense around me, his face falling flat and beginning to wilt. It saddened me, just like every other time, but knowing that the only thing that would please him was to…kill…our baby to save me was something that wouldn't help me; if I did, I'd get depressed and probably behave as Edward was.

We entered the living room where they all were. Jasper sat in a chair, Emmett on the floor besides Rosalie, and Alice in the corner of the room, staring blankly at the floor. Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie stood. When they saw us enter, many things happened: Alice and Jasper snuck out the back door, Rosalie turned to smile at us, and Carlisle and Esme stood, smiling back at us.

Rosalie took me out of Edward's arms and lied me on the couch, "How do you feel, Bella?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with a sudden hope.

"Pretty good, actually," I answered, but Edward cleared his throat so I continued, "A little hungry, though."

Rosalie nodded and flitted off to the kitchen. Edward sat down on the couch with me, putting my head on his lap. I smiled and looked up at him to see him smiling back. You couldn't really say that his smiles were fake at this time, more that he was nervous and only trying to please me with a smile that wasn't as true.

Rosalie was back with buttered toast and milk, a small glass of water as well, "Eat up, Bella. If you're still hungry, I'll fix something else."

I nodded and sighed, taking a few bites before falling back into a dark dream that sent chills up my spine.


	3. Intruiged

_**Hey guys! Sorry the second chapter took so long. This one didn't, though. Well…enjoy this chapter! **_

I woke to voices I'd never heard. They seemed to be coming from outside of the tent. The voices were still hushed but noticeable.

"What are we going to do with her, Nicholas? You brought her here so tell us what now." A feminine voice spoke, sounding frustrated and angered.

"She knows something we don't –something that could help us, Hanna." A male voice answered and I guessed that it was Nicholas.

"What advantage do we have?" a different male voice butted in, "We're already going to die."

There was a silence but a triumphant Nicholas said, "I don't believe so. Actually, scratch that, I know so; I've _seen _it. I've seen _her_, Alexander. She can help us but at the same time save us."

"Yeah, well, Nick, we're not in such spirits where you seem to be; we lost three people last time trying to destroy them but be lost." Hanna hissed.

"You might as well just quit. If you're not where I am, what's the point in your presence?" Nicholas shot back.

It seemed to break through Hanna's field of sarcasm and knock her down a notch due to the fact that there was silence.

"You know we can't leave you, Nick. We're in this together." Alexander pointed out calmly. His heart seemed to now be in the right place.

"I know, Alexander. But Hanna here thinks otherwise." Nicholas said smoothly.

"I don't want to leave," Hanna murmured, "I can't leave you guys."

"Then stay but with a different attitude. I can't carry along extra luggage," Nicholas responded but added, "I want you here."

"Hey…Nick? Do you hear that breathing?" Alexander asked.

"That beating…" Hanna added, "It's…delicious."

"The girl!" They all said at once.

I knew then and there that they meant me. I tried to look natural and that I was asleep. I closed my eyes and knew this was not real life –this was a dream.

Cold hands pressed against my face and were suddenly gone. I knew then that they were in the tent with me now.

"She's awake," Hanna mentioned, "And she has been awake for a little while. She must've heard us."

I opened my eyes and leapt up, scrambling to my feet out of my sleeping bag. I backed into the corner and tried to think of what to do to get away. I knew that I was doomed; I couldn't fight them. In fact, I could hardly fight myself.

"Go away!" I said.

"Girl, we mean no harm. Please relax." Nicholas said. I guessed it was Nicholas from his voice.

"Then why am I here? Why do you need me?" I shot back, frightened.

"We'll explain soon. In the meantime, you best sit and breathe." Nicholas answered back. He seemed cautious of my movements.

"Okay." I agreed. I suddenly felt like I could trust them and that they wouldn't hurt me. They wouldn't if they needed me for whatever reason.

Cautiously, I sat down and sighed. I then got my first good look at them. Nicholas had sandy-colored hair, slightly curled at the tips. He had golden eyes and pale skin. Hanna was a read-head, reminding me of Victoria. Though, her hair was straight and wasn't as red as Victoria's. Alexander, though, had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail. He was taller than the other and had a more firmer and stronger build. They all had a few things in common: pale faces, golden eyes, and good-looking no matter what. It was familiar…

"Vampires." I gasped, blurting the word out unexpectedly.

"How do you know?" Nicholas asked, tilting his head to the side.

I stared at him for a second then answered, "They're my family."

Hanna's eyes widened and she spoke, sounding astounded, "Wow. Why?"

"I-I just do. They've been my family for a long time." I answered, my voice calm now as I spoke.

"Hmm…" Alexander seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well, we all have many questions for one another but we all need to run patrols. Alexander, you're tur-" Nicholas began.

"Patrols? Why?" I blurted.

"See? Questions. Go ahead Alexander." Nicholas said.

Alexander breezed out of the tent and Nicholas and Hanna sat down with me, watching me. Maybe they thought I'd still try to make a good escape that I wasn't capable of.

Hanna then leaned towards me, putting her hands to my face. She closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, she jumped back and growled at me, "Why can't I read your thoughts?"

Nicholas sighed and murmured, "Settle, Hanna."

"Wait, you can read minds?" I gawked.

"Yeah, so?" Hanna snapped back.

"Because my husband can. Or, he can't read mine anyway." I answered, fascinated that I now knew another mind-reader.

"Husband?" Hanna gasped. She shot a wicked glare at Nicholas then turned back to me calmly, "I knew she had family! How could you take her away?"

"I didn't know!" Nicholas answered, surprised.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you?" Hanna murmured.

"Forget that. Why am I here?" I said, wanting to change the subject.

"Nicholas saw you –in his vision. He saw you leading us through the castle and guiding us through. Then, he saw us all fighting the Volturi and succeeding. We all made it out alive and he then thought, afterwards, that we should find you." Hanna answered.

"The Volturi?" I gasped. They knew the Volturi and they wanted _me_, a human, to help them fight. How could Nicholas see me still alive afterwards? And, what also surprised me was that Nicholas was like Alice.

"I-I can't help you." I said.

"Can't? Why?" Nicholas asked, awed.

"Because I know the Volturi. If they still see me human…we wouldn't live." I answered.

"Still human? What do you mean?" Hanna asked, joining in again.

"I know them through my family. My dad-in-law used to be one of them a long time ago, merely 'one of them.' My family is vegetarians, meaning they only hunt animals. Carlisle, my dad-in-law, dropped out. A year or so ago, my husband left me and I stayed with my friend. When he left me…I wasn't whole so it was hard. Soon after he left, I jumped off a cliff for reasons unnecessary to be said. He decided to kill himself after his sister saw me dieing, then knowing when his other sister told him about it. He went to the Volturi, wanting to die as well. The sister who saw the future, Alice, took me to save him from making a mistake. I eventually saved him but the Volturi asked for us. They tested their powers on me, seeing if they worked because they knew Edward, my husband, couldn't read my mind. It didn't work on me so Aro thought I'd make an excellent vampire. They didn't give an exact due date but soon was set. Edward doesn't want me to become a vampire but now I have to." I explained.

Hanna whistled, "Dang. That's something."

Nicholas just asked, "Will you help us?"

I then remembered the child; the child that was taken away by Jane, Felix, and Dimitri. This was probably my only chance to save him and I wasn't about to let them hurt him. I was willing enough to kill myself saving the child I had grown so attached to.

"I guess." I breathed.

Nicholas extended his hand and I reached out. He shook my hand firmly, smiling up at me and then saying, "We have a deal, then."

I suddenly faded, realizing then that I didn't really want to; I wanted to stay and talk with them and try to figure them out better than what I already did.

I woke up to a confused face I knew so well: Edward's.

"Bella?" Edward asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"You just didn't talk much in your sleep." He answered dully.

Then I realized that I was up in Edward's room again. Why was I up here again?

"Edward, why are we up here?"

"Well, there's something going on downstairs that I didn't want you to be a part of…" He answered.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice more immediate and anxious now.

"It doesn't matter, Bella. It's honestly nothing." Edward answered, trying to distract me by kissing my cheek.

"Edward, please." I said sternly. If it wasn't how urgent whatever was going on downstairs sounded then I would've let him continue.

He groaned then growled, "Jacob's here."

My eyes widened and I felt my heart accelerate drastically. Jacob was here? My Jacob was here?

"Bella? Are you okay? You're heart just-" Edward began.

"Jake? Jake's _here_?"

_**You guessed it! Jake's going to be in the next chapter! But, for now, that's the end of that chapter. I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow. Until then, thanks for those of you who have just **_**read **_**this. Bye!**_


	4. Arrival

I had hoped for Jacob to come so badly. Why did I, though? I knew that he'd only blow up with fury when he saw me. But I did need some other friend to be with me, no matter what consequences popped up in my way afterwards. I suddenly felt happy towards how things went daily. Usually, I'd wake, eat something at random, fall back asleep, and unexpectedly wake up the next morning. It was boring but I'd do anything to please and help my baby.

Edward carried my down the stairs with a blanket laid over my stomach. I could tell that he wasn't happy about my choice to see Jacob just by how his face fell and brightened when he saw my gaze upon him. The voices of familiar people floated up to us and I grew even more anxious.

"I don't understand why you even let him in, Carlisle. He's above annoying." Rosalie hissed.

"Annoying?" Jacob snorted, "Thanks for the future reference, Blondie." That voice, not matter how much the people around me wanted to rip him apart, made me smile. I didn't, however, appreciate how he was taunting Rosalie further.

"Don't use that to your advantage, dog. It won't work." Emmett growled.

"I suggest you both ignore one another if it's going to be such a problem." Esme advised hopefully, though her voice hinted on how she was warning them.

"Don't worry, Esme, I'll behave. Though, if I were you, I wouldn't make any bets on _that_." Rosalie hissed, her voice sounding like splintering shard of glass, threatening to cut anyone who'd annoy her.

"You're just jealous." Jacob snorted again, amusing himself.

"_Jealous?_" Rosalie hissed, "You _wish_!"

"Rose…" Carlisle warned, taking up Esme's side with this.

That's when Edward and I appeared around the corner. Edward stopped short and I glanced up to see him glaring at Jacob. I hadn't seen him do that in a while and just how he did it frightened me to an extent.

"If you want to see her, Jacob, you'll behave to my family first." Edward growled.

Jacob had been turned, his back facing us, and when he heard Edward, he turned and his face brightened as he saw me. A few seconds later, though, his face fell, sort of in the way Edward's did occasionally.

I ignored it, however, and just grinned on back, "Jake! I'm so glad you're here." I greeted with a smile I never really kept up anymore.

"Hey, Bells." Jake greeted back. He tried to smile again but it just turned out to become goofy and lazy.

"Sorry about that." I replied weakly. I sent a quick glare at Rosalie. I didn't want her to be the cause of his absence. Though, knowing Jake, he might never keep away. Edward moaned quietly but it was loud enough for me to hear. I ignored him.

Edward walked me over to the couch, past Jacob who wasn't exactly in the room yet. It seemed that Rosalie had stopped him in the hallway, the family still in the living room where I spent most of my days.

Edward laid me gently on the couch, Rosalie coming over to adjust the blanket, making it unnoticeable to see the way my stomach bulged. It was a think blanket and I got how Edward used this one. When Rosalie moved, Jacob had crossed over to where I now lied, struggling to sit up. I looked him in the eyes as he came to my front, kneeling down on both of his knees. His eyes showed pleading as he examined my body with his eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, taking my hands in his and a big wave of warmth washed over me. I sighed, content with the warmth. I hadn't realized there had been any tension but he sure washed that away.

"I'm so glad you're here." I said, ignoring his question. Sure, the sooner the better but I wasn't quite ready for any anger from him yet.

"What is it, Bella?" He insisted, his voice rising. I could feel the anxious wave on him as he adjusted his weight where he knelt before me. He was impatient, too. I wanted to answer him but I was nervous. I glanced around the room at my family, hoping they'd help me if he got out of hand. They all stared back evenly, only Rose displaying the same hopefulness I felt.

I sighed slowly and said slowly, "Help me up, Rose?"

She growled at him and I knew that she wasn't ready for Jacob to figure anything out. Then again, maybe she didn't want to give in to any of his requests.

"Rose, please." I pleaded weakly. It seemed today I was even weaker than usual. I was surprised but at the same time knew that it was expected.

She sent one last nasty look at Jacob then put her arm around my waist, her other hand grabbing my arm to raise me to my feet.

"No…" Jacob murmured, his eyes watching my warily.

"I'm answering you." I snapped. I hadn't intended to sound that harsh but he had wanted me to get up and now he wanted me to forget about it? Well, I wanted to get it over with so he'd just have to bear with me.

I stood straight, trying to help even my balance. Rosalie still held securely onto my arm, supporting me just like Edward had to the airport. The blanket fell off and Edward moaned again as he sagged to the floor, plopping onto the ground and sighing heavily. This was the worst I'd seen him. It did scare me as my eyes traveled to his position. It was messy and sloppy, his clothes wrinkled and his hair going off in all directions. I hadn't fully noticed how he looked and seeing it made me realize how bad this was for him. No matter what, I still knew I'd live.

I glanced back at Jacob and his eyes were wide with shock as my stomach showed its true form. It bulged out and at the sides, my sweatshirt not covering the full length. It was swollen more than before but I was pleasant, not surprised this time. Deep down, it was sad that I expected this. Especially for Edward and now Jacob.

Jacob's eyes slowly returned to their average shape and I wondered what he was thinking. I tensed, waiting for his anger to express. Though it looked like he'd snap at any time, he didn't.

"Jake…" I began but Edward snapped up from where he was, on his feet like Jacob now was. He was furious and I had a feeling Jacob might've thought something bad.

"Outside." Edward snarled and I stepped forward a little, wanting to stop them from hurting one another.

"Let's do this." Jacob agreed with satisfaction.

Emmett and Jasper came to Edward's sides, looking ready for a fight that was not going to happen –not with me here, anyway.

I stumbled forward more, Rosalie still helping me walk. I clutched at Edward's arm and looked at him, pleading.

"No, please." I gasped.

Edward looked at me, smiling sadly, "I'm just going to talk with him, Bella." He said, running his hand against my cheek. He kissed my forehead for a long moment, and then turned to leave without Emmett and Jasper.

I sighed and Rosalie guided me willingly back to the couch where I sat down, picking up my water from earlier to take a quick sip.

They came back in about 10 minutes later and I was just about to fall back asleep. Edward came to my side and took my hand, kissing it gently. Jacob was right behind him, looking calm and I wondered if that was even possible. I watched their faces, looking back and forth cautiously.

"Let's leave Bella and Jacob be." Edward announced.

I stared at him helplessly, wanting so badly to know what happened. I'd rather him tell me. Jacob still might blow up.

They all exited out slowly, Rosalie sending me a hopeful glance and Jacob a dirty one. Once they were all out, I felt better. I turned to him and smiled. He crossed the room and sat down next to me, taking my hands in his again.

"Thanks, Jake, that feels pretty good." I admitted, sending him a smile that I couldn't hold up quite so well.

"I'm not kidding, you look hideous." He grinned that smile I loved so much, crooked and goofy-looking.

"I know," I sighed, "It's bad."

"Not bad…" Jacob shrugged, "Just thing-from-the-swamp scary."

I burst out into a heart-felt laughter. It hurt but it was relieving to know I still could, "It's good to see you, Jake. You have no idea how good it feels to laugh," I admitted, "The drama is tiring."

He sent me a look, one that said _uh-huh_. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, yeah, I bring it on myself." I admitted.

"Yeah! You do. What were you thinking, Bella? _Honestly_?"

I was confused at first, "Did he ask you to yell at me?" I frowned.

He sighed and leaned back a little, relaxing. He took a deep breath and responded, "Sort of. Though, now that I think about, why would you? You never have before."

I nodded then asked, "Then why are you still trying?"

He sat motionlessly before me for a minute then said, "I-I don't know."

I ignored him and looked away, "It's all going to work out. I know it will."

He snorted, staring at me in disbelief, "Sure, sure, Bella. Yeah, it's _all _going to just fall into your hands," he paused, taking a second to stare at me, then continued, "Somehow, I think your far from correct."

I nodded, considering this. But I already knew everything would work out, "I didn't say it would _easily_, Jake. But I still have faith."

"Faith?" he scoffed, "You still have that?"

I nodded happily, "Yes. Of course I do," I answered then continued, "Think about it, though, Jake. How could everything just end after all we've been through? All of that for nothing? I don't think so."

He paused then sighed, admitting a small defeat, "True," he said but then hurried on, "But lets say it doesn't. How will you blood-sucker feel? Huh? You have better have a plan then."

"Emergency vampirization," I answered, "Worked for Esme."

"Oh, come on. Seriously?"

"Yeah. It'll all work out. I can do this-"

"Oh, God! Shut up, Bella. Shut _up_! You still say you can but Bella, you can't!"

I could feel my pulse raise and I gasped as his hands closed hard around mine, "I can, Jake-"

Suddenly, a pain hit me. I gasped and began to pant. I looked at Jake and he was frozen in shock.

"Bella?" he asked seriously, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It'll pass." I nodded.

As said, it did. My shoulder's, stiff and rigid, lowered and I sighed. Jacob was still in a shock that he'd melt from in a second. Then I realized he was staring at my stomach. I looked down to see that my sweatshirt was out of place. He must've seen the bruises I had. I yanked the fabric into place and Jacob looked back up at me.

"He's strong, that's all." I said defensively.

"Bella." He said.

"Jake—"

"Listen to me. Don't get your back up yet. Okay? Just listen. What if this wasn't a one-shot deal? What if it wasn't all or nothing, Bella? What if you just listened to Carlisle like a good little girl and kept yourself alive?"

"I won't—" I began.

"I'm not done yet. So you stay alive, right? Then you can start over. This didn't work out. Try again."

"What? Try again? What do you mean? You can't possibly think that Edward would let me…? And what difference would that even make? I'm sure any baby—"

"Yes," he suddenly said, "Any kid of _his_ would be the same."

I was even more confused, "What?"

He stopped talking and seemed to wait for my next response. I blinked then and it snapped, "Oh. Ugh. _Please_, Jake. You think I should kill my baby and replace it with some generic substitute? Artificial insemination?" I was growing angrier, "Why in the world would I want some stranger's baby? Any baby will do?"

"I didn't mean that," he murmured, "Not a stranger."

"Then what do you mean?" I leaned forward.

"Nothing. Forget it, Bella."

I then knew what he meant. I was appalled at first but then I leaned away, back onto the cushions of the couch. I sighed and we both sat there, motionless.

"He told you to say that, didn't he?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't have to answer because I knew what had happened now. It was nice to finally know but almost…disgusting.

"You know, Jake, I don't deserve him. I don't deserve the both of you. You're both always looking to please me but you should know that just having you here –knowing you both care, is more than enough."

"Yeah, well, we please you, right? Then please us this time."

I sat up again and looked at him evenly, "What do you mean by that?"

"You see him every day, Bella. That should be enough. He's literally going crazy trying to please you."

I avoided that because we both knew I wouldn't give in, "What exactly did he say?" I knew but I just wanted to here him say it.

"Nothing."

"Wow." I said.

It was silent for a little while as I realized how embarrassed her was to actually say it. Of course, it was Edward's idea, not his.

"I'm amazed you didn't tell on him right off the bat, Jake." I said.

"Thought about it." He admitted uncomfortably.

I looked at him seriously, wanting him to understand, "I can't hurt him"-I pointed at my stomach- "any more than I could pick up a gun and shoot you. I love him."

"Why do you always have to love the wrong things, Bella?" he growled.

"I don't think I do."

"Trust me." He said then stood, releasing my toasty hands.

"W-where are you going?" I stuttered.

"I'm not doing any good here."

I held out my hand towards him, pleading, "Don't go, please."

"I don't belong here. I should get back anyway." He answered sadly. He seemed to be fighting back an inner urge.

"Well, why did you come here today?" I said, trying to make him stay by lengthening the conversation.

"Charlie said you were sick and I didn't believe him. I came to see the truth myself."

Hearing Charlie's name brightened me a little but I shook it off, "Will you come back again? Before…"

"I'm not going to just hang around and let you die." He growled, a new anger there.

I flinched, taken aback. I looked at the ground, my arm dropping back to my side, "Yeah," I murmured, "You're right. You _should _go."

He turned and headed for the door, not sparing me another wanted glance. I didn't want to remember him like this, "Bye," I whispered, "Love you, Jake."

He paused but, after a moment, shook whatever it was off and barely murmured, "Bye."


	5. Figments

I woke to those same voices, though, they stopped once I blinked my eyes open.

"Look who decided to wake up." Hanna said, looking at me from where she sat across the tent. They were all in here this time, sitting cross-legged.

"Good morning to you too, Hanna." I shot back. I wasn't too pleased to be here when I wanted to be awake, trying to get Jacob back.

Nicholas sighed and shot Hanna a warning glance, "Behave."

Alexander let out a muffled laugh. Nicholas then shot him a glance as well. Nicholas acted like the mother of these two –it was pathetic.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I said, changing the subject as I sat up. It was weird not having a large stomach here. I liked it for obvious reasons; having it would just slow me down in battle.

"I don't know if you'll be doing anything, but we'll be planning ways in to Volterra." Nicholas answered.

"Well, I think I'd be doing that if I'm to help you." I said back. How he was acting like the boss somehow got on my nerves.

"I suppose so." Nicholas considered.

"Are you hungry?" Hanna asked me curiously.

"Actually, no," I answered, "If I was, I could just wake up and go get something for myself."

"W-wake up?" Alexander asked, his curiosity growing.

"Yeah. This isn't real. _You're _not real." I answered.

"How is that so? We are definitely real. _I'm _real. Have you gone crazy?" Nicholas asked me seriously.

"In real life, I'm pregnant. Here, I'm not. You're all just figments of my imagination." I answered plainly.

Then I knew that I wouldn't get killed when fighting the Volturi, I'd live. But the child, the one I was after in this dream, was somehow real. It was like I knew him and that I'd always know him.

They all looked hurt. But it was true and they'd have to face it.

"Then…are we not going to even fight the Volturi? We don't have to?" Alexander asked.

"Listen, Bella, we're fighting them for independence. They're crazy lunatics and we're trying to put their era behind every vampire. How is that not real?" Nicholas asked.

"It just isn't. No matter what you say, _you're not real_." I hissed. I stood and walked out of the tent, stalking away from three people I only knew _in _my head. I'd go get the child myself, no matter what stopped me. I couldn't be stopped.

I kept walking through the forest I now realized we had been in all along. This forest was nothing like Fork's. I sighed and kept stumbling around aimlessly. I supposed I did need them; I wouldn't make it out of here into Volterra for a while if I didn't have their guidance. For the oddest reason, though, I kept walking. Suddenly, Nicholas stood before me, his hands in his pocket.

"Honestly, Bella, I don't care if we're not real. What does matter is the battle that I'd like to win," he stated, paused, and then continued, "I can't conquer them, however, without you. You seem to have a better sense of them than we do. I don't know why, but you're something special. We need you."

I just stared at him, weighing my options. I could stumble around and try to find a way to the Volturi but I didn't know where I even was. On the other hand…there was no other hand, "Fine. I'll help you guys. But there's not much special about me; trust me."

"I don't think so. Actually, if I had a vision about you, I'd say your special. I don't see people for nothing." He answered with a cocky grin.

I shrugged. I didn't care too much if I was or not. I was used to being special, especially around Edward.

"So," he said, taking my hand and walking with me, "I guess I don't fully understand why you accepted coming back. Why did you?"

I stared at our hands for a second but then kept looking forward, "Well, in these dreams, I've been after a child –a red-eyed child who has captured my interest. It was a few dreams ago that I was running with him, away from three hooded cloaks. I soon realized it was Jane, Felix, and Dimitri. They got to the child and took him and I'm here to save him."

I looked at his face to see if he displayed anything, but it was smoothed over and thoughtful.

"Ah, okay then," he said after a moment, "So you're using us." He stated.

"I guess so. I hope that's not offensive."

"Oh, no; not at all. We're using you so now we're even." He grinned again.

I laughed.

We made it back after a few minutes. Hanna and Alexander we're bent over a table, examining what seemed to be a map.

"Oh, Nicholas, you got her." Hanna said, seeing us.

I dropped Nicholas's hand and walked forward to where Alexander stood over the map.

"Yeah, well, we needed her." Nicholas answered, sounding uninterested as he approached the map as well.

He began to trace his fingers along the line of what seemed to be a room. I recognized it immediately as the room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus's room where Edward and I were lead to. I shivered, remembering them as they were –horrible, death-deserving vampires.

"So, how much have you seen of this place?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"All of it." Nicholas answered, still uninterested. He seemed to be thinking of ways to get in unnoticed.

"Well, what have you got so far? I mean, of a plan." I asked.

"We'll go in a secret way that's really never been used before. Then, we'll go down a few long hallways and make our way into the way Aro, Caius, and Marcus go in to their chairs."

"Which way do they go in?" Alexander asked.

Nicholas shot him a look but answered, "The back way; behind their throne." He hissed.

I hadn't known they had another way in. I thought the plan was good but I wondered about their coven and where they'd be throughout all of this.

"Wait a second," Hanna said, "What about the others? Where will they be?"

"Somewhere near them. Don't worry; we have some people coming in to help us with the battle." Nicholas answered, shrugging.

"Who?" Hanna asked.

"Damien, Liam, and Andrea." Nicholas answered.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Old friends. They drift from place to place, not really belonging specifically to a coven," Nicholas said.

"Do they have powers? Like you guys?"

"Damien and Alexander used to be one of them but they both left. Damien can penetrate Jane's and Alec's attacks. Liam can use his mind to confuse any opponent. Andrea, though, in blind but her power makes her see any person's next attack or movement." Nicholas answered.

"That'll be useful." I stated.

"Definitely." Nicholas responded.

"Well, now that we know what's going on, can Alexander and I go hunt?" Hanna asked impatiently.

"Sure." Nicholas said.

Hanna rolled her eyes and grabbed Alexander's hand, running off with him. Nicholas folded up the map and put it in a nearby backpack. He looked over at me and picked me up in his arm's, taking me into the tent and zipping it up. He laid me on the sleeping bag and lied down next to me. I was totally surprised. What was he doing? Why was he suddenly treating me like this?

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting up and scooting away a little.

"Is there a problem?" he said, raising himself up as well.

"Well, yeah. You're acting so friendly and…treating me differently." I answered uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry. I should've known you wouldn't like it." He said.

"I-I guess I'm okay with it but…why?"

"I don't know. I suddenly feel…attracted to you." He admitted.

I was shocked. How come he was all of a sudden? Why me? Why not Hanna? Then again, Hanna tended to be unfriendly. Before I knew it, Nicholas was leaning towards me, his eyes boring into mine.

"What—" I began but he cut me off, pressing his lips to mine. He scooted closer, absorbing me. I wanted to pull away but I suddenly didn't feel like it. He reminded me so much of Edward and every moment was beautiful. He pulled away, our foreheads touching as we both breathed heavily. Before I could take three gulps of air, his lips were back on mine, harder this time. Enjoyable, yes, but it was so wrong. The worst part was that I didn't think I could pull away for another second. My hands raked through his hair and his hands snaked around my waist, pulling me atop of him.

The beautiful dream ended there and I woke.

I adjusted to the little light coming from the covered windows.

"E-Edward?" I called out weakly.

I was surprised he heard me when he came to my side on the couch, "Yes, love?"

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked, fighting back a yawn.

"You were sleeping and Esme wanted to close the windows so the light wouldn't wake you."

"Oh." I sighed and sat up so I could see him better. His hair was still running off in directions, his clothes still wrinkled, and his delicate face reeking panic.

"Has Jacob been here since our last visit?" I asked.

He paused, looking at me as if he was searching for something but answered, "No."

I wished he had. I didn't like how it ended. I got how he wasn't going to hand around and let me die, but I needed him now. I felt bad but there was nothing I could do.

Just then, a large kick knocked the wind out of me.

"Oof!" I gasped.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice panicked and loud. Suddenly, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme were by Edward's side.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, watching me warily.

"It just…hurt her." Edward answered.

"Rosalie." Was all Carlisle said, and Rosalie was gone, not next to Carlisle anymore.

Many things happened, too much for my uneasy eyes. Emmett and Edward were gone, Carlisle picking me up and just standing there. Emmett was back, moving furniture around until they were all lined up against the wall. Edward wheeled in one of those narrow beds with rails that you'd usually see at the hospital. I felt cool hands on my heated body once the pain was unbearably hot. She laid me on the bed and tried to straighten me as I was hunched over, eyes squeezed shut as I managed muffled gasps.

"You have to try to lie flat, Bella." Rosalie commanded, her voice panicked but nowhere near Edward's usual voice.

"I-I'm trying." I managed to say back to her. I lied back and boy did it hurt. I had been so hunched over and that's where I was most comfortable when these pains came.

"Okay, hook her up." Rosalie finally said.

Then I felt a stab in my wrist and I immediately recoiled from it.

"I need to insert this, Bella." Carlisle sighed.

I nodded and let him insert whatever it was. I didn't want to see what he was doing. I wasn't the largest fan of seeing blood.

After a few minutes, the pain eased and ceased altogether. I sighed and opened my eyes, which had been closed the entire time. Edward and Rosalie were bent over me and I turned to look at my wrist where a tube now was that traveled to a bag of some fluid. I closed me eyes, worn out from that. My energy was low. A blanket suddenly covered me and I saw Rosalie putting another over me.

"Thanks, Rose." I murmured.

"Anytime."

It was bad. _I _was bad. But as I had said to Jacob:

_I have faith._


	6. Choice

Silence was something I didn't get as much anymore. I was always fussed over by Rosalie and Edward. Being alone was something I didn't get as much as well. Should I be happy that I got that now? I was plenty pleased but what if my baby started to react? I'd have to manage –I had done it a few times so far.

Many options on using my free time were possible. I could only think of just thinking more. I had been so involved with what was going on that I hadn't given much thought to my dreams.

Sadly, the people I made up were only imaginative, not real. I'd like for them to be people I knew outside of my sleeping state. No matter what, though, they weren't and I couldn't change that anyhow.

Nicholas, my Edward when in dreams, was like Alice when basing your thoughts off of powers. He was like Edward in personality. Nicholas, the man I had suddenly gotten to know and love, was in love with me. I'll even admit, though he was my Edward, he was different in some ways. Edward would've never gone that far with the kiss we had shared. Basing from my mind and how I wished some things were, he got that way by me wishing Edward would take kisses to longer lengths. It was all based around how I thought, wished, and imagined, I realized. It was good to finally realize that –I was always so confused.

Hanna, though, was like Rosalie. She had the spunk and attitude that displayed in Rosalie's actions. She was like Edward with how far powers went. She was rude when necessary or unnecessary and kind when feeling like it. There was honestly nothing more to say about Hanna.

Alexander, however, didn't fit the bill. At first, I thought he was Jasper but then I realized there characteristics didn't quite add up. Was he just someone made up, containing possible characteristics of Emmett and Jasper? I decided that he would have to be.

Then, overall, the fight with the Volturi was odd. I certainly didn't want to fight the Volturi in real life and why would I, then, feel the need to in my dreams? It didn't make sense. But, then, when thinking more thoroughly, I _did _want to save the child from them. The child is how I came to using these made-up people in my dreams to help me. I was the controller. I controlled my dreams, the plot, setting, and how things would be done. When admitting that, I felt guilty. Nicholas, Hanna, Alexander, and the unknown trio I hadn't yet met weren't real. I had made them up…and they weren't real. But how? They seemed so real, not imaginative figments that I had locked up in my mind.

I sighed and rested my head back against the pillow on the bed I now spent my days in. I wanted to be able to walk around like I had been able to in my dreams.

With that, I rested my head back and feel asleep into a dream that didn't involve Nicholas, Hanna, or Alexander at all.

It was later on that day that I woke up to a troubled atmosphere. What was out of place? I glanced around at the people I loved so dearly. My eyes first traveled to Alice and Jasper who were finally back. Or had they been back for a while already? It didn't matter as I still searched for the source. I next turned to Carlisle who was standing near Jasper and Alice, glancing at me with a blank expression. I didn't see Esme but these days she usually spent upstairs. Emmett was seated on the couch, Rosalie standing not too far away from me. Her face was laden with panic. Why? I then turned to Edward who I then realized was holding my hand, kneeling down beside me. His face was the same as usual: agonized and panic-stricken. But there was something about it that looked out of place. I searched more, my eyes squinting in confusion. I turned my head slowly to my stomach and saw it still bulging as usual. The tube still ran to the machine next to me. The only thing that surprised me was that there were more tubes leading to the machine. Yet, I had a bad feeling that still wasn't it. I turned back to Edward who was staring at the window now, and I saw furry paws and a big head peering through the glass.

Jacob.

It was obvious that it was Jake, his russet-colored fur standing out through the rain that poured outside, pounding against the window.

I turned back to Edward and asked shakily, my voice even worse today, "Please, Edward, what is it?"

Rosalie hissed, not saying anything but it was obvious to what she thought; she was angry I had asked. Was it that bad, then?

My eyes still locked on Edward's face as he turned back to me. I waited another second before persisting, "You have to tell me. I can see something's wrong here, Edward."

"Why can't you just not ask and be clueless?" Edward hissed sadly.

"That's just it, Edward, I don't like being clueless."

Emmett chuckled by Rosalie. It was a nervous laugh, though. That made me all the more curious.

"I'm not going to ask again. I'll wait here all day." I said to him more angrily now. Or, that's what I wanted it to sound like; it sounded more like a harsh whisper.

"If that's so, you're just going to have to." Edward said.

"Edward, that will only make her anxious and endanger the baby and her." Rosalie butted in.

Edward sighed and, silently, admitted that she was right. He looked back up at me and began, "You know how the thoughts of Jake's pack are always heard? Or the past conversations they've had aren't private when in wolf form? Well, Jacob was thinking about you and the conversation from yesterday and his pack just so happened to hear. They immediately reacted and decided that you should…" he paused, his face scrunching up in pain, "_kill _you. They thought the…baby would cause interference when born and that they should end it before it starts. With that, Jacob refused the attack they planned on making tonight and somehow left the pack. Seth came with him so now they have their own little pack that run patrols around the border, guarding you from them." Edward finished with his eyes locked on the ground, his eyebrows narrowed.

I gasped and Edward looked up, his face cleared. I shook my head, knowing he thought that I was in pain. They wanted to kill me? And, with doing that, killing my little nudger? I wouldn't let them. But hearing what Jacob had done yet again for me brought me back to our last conversation:

"_You know, Jake, I don't deserve him. I don't deserve the both of you. You're both always looking to please me but you should know that just having you here –knowing you both care, is more than enough."_

Like I had said, knowing they both cared was more than enough.

Maybe, though, he did it for more personal reasons. Maybe he was tired of Sam's orders and demands of the pack. I had seen Jacob like that before. He had tried to hide it, though. Or, maybe that was the wrong approach to his actions; maybe he was doing it just for us and that was all there was to it. Both logics seemed correct so I guessed it was because of the both of them.

"Okay." I finally said. Rosalie looked at me as if I was crazy. Edward's eyes widened. My voice had been filled with such sureness and hinted on my relief. I was worried, though, that if bad things did end up coming our way, that Jake would once again get himself hurt.

"Yeah! That's the spirit, Bella! I'll knock those dirty, weird-looking wolves down a peg and—" Emmett began.

"Hush up, Em." Edward muttered, understanding why I had taken that so coolly.

"So…when do we next see that big lump of fur?" I asked, anxious now but my voice still remained quiet.

"Whenever he rolls by." Rosalie answered angrily.

"That sounds about right." I muttered under my harsh breaths.

Carlisle began to walk away but I called, "Carlisle? Can I get out of this bed and stay on the couch for a while?" I asked.

He turned back to us and glanced at Edward then Rosalie quickly, "I suppose so. Just as long as you keep the tubes in and try not to move so much." He answered.

Rosalie sighed, not really wanting me to move for my own health. She picked me up and Edward got up as well, moving the machine along with me so the tubes wouldn't fall out.

Emmett moved from the couch and walked over to one of the chairs against the wall. Rosalie sat me down gently then moved quickly to pick up a blanket for me. I was all ready shivering when she covered me up.

Edward moved the machine and sat down next to me, pulling me to him. I sighed as his coolness seeped into me and tried my best not to shiver so he wouldn't move away.

"Rest, Bella, my love. Dream happy dreams. Dream…" Edward murmured. I smiled when he began to hum my lullaby and kept humming long after I was asleep…


	7. The Idea

I was surely surprised to dream of Nicholas, Hanna, and Alexander again after my previous dream that consisted of…nothing. I was in the sleeping bag in the tent where the sun was obvious through the screen. I turned over restlessly and saw Nicholas there, sitting a little ways away from me.

I yawned and grinned at him, "Morning."

"I've been waiting for you for a day," he murmured sadly, "What goes on in the real world, Bella?"

I jerked up and glanced at him wildly, "You waited a _day _for me?" I paused, taken off-guard, "Why? You don't have to wait."

"I was worried you would disappear. Heaven knows if you will and I won't or the other way around." He answered. He seemed sad that it was now I'd finally get to see him.

"I'm sorry. A lot happened," I said. He glanced at me as if he wanted me to continue, "Let's just say that I was endangered." I summarized, not wanting to launch into the subject of my baby's possible death.

"How?" He asked, interested.

"It's honestly not a big deal, Nicholas. I'm fine and all in one piece, as always." I answered, really wanting to avoid the questions of my actual life outside of my dream world.

"If you're certain…"

I nodded anxiously, "Really. Now, when will those three other vampires get here?"

Nicholas shrugged, uninterested, "Probably today. I've had Alexander and Hanna be on and off with checking for new scents."

I nodded and looked away. I had to admit, I was anxious to meet other characters I had made up but locked away in the back of my mind. At least I assumed I had locked them up. I looked down at what I was wearing and saw skinny jeans, Sneakers, a plain white T-shirt, and a blue plaid button-down shirt. I hadn't gotten to wear this stuff in real life –that wardrobe was mainly set on sweatshirts and sweat pants. I was cold in real life, always cold. I needed Jacob to be warm because blankets didn't always do the trick.

I stood up and walked out of the tent, Nicholas following me out. Hanna and Alexander sat by a campfire where they were talking amongst themselves. Hanna turned her head and shot us a glare but Alexander got up and walked towards me.

He was taller than me, built well, of course –he had to be to be an Emmett slash Jasper. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Thank you for saving us. Nicholas has always been rude and when you came along…you brightened up his world. He loves you, Bella, no matter real or fake."

I nodded. It instantly reminded me of Esme telling me a long time ago that Edward finding me changed his life the most. She had said that she was happy that he was finally happy. It was a win-win for all of us.

Alexander leaned away and announced, "No new scents were detected, Nicholas. Hanna and I, though, still have the feeling that they'll be here today."

Nicholas nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side, "Same here, Alex. I think they'll be here by night-fall."

Hanna growled and snapped, "They could at least please us by being early for once. We still have to run over technique."

Nicholas nodded, "But they're practically our elders. We should honor them just for coming to help us out."

Hanna rolled her eyes and turned back to the fire.

Nicholas turned his head to me and whispered, "What do you want to do?"

I grinned as we flew through the forest. I had told Nicholas I wanted to go some place private to talk and he had grinned, sweeping my up onto his back as he ran gracefully through the forest.

Yes, Nicholas was my Edward in many more ways than one alone.

He turned through the large trees and, before I knew it, stopped before a cave covered by ferns and tall grass guarding its entrance. He grabbed me from his back and cradled me in his arms as he went into the cave.

He sat down with me still in his arms and we sat in content silence for a while. He spoke after a moment and asked, "Only if I were real."

"That's the thing, though, you are real. Hanna, Alexander, and you _are real_."

"But you said—"

"I hadn't completely thought it through then," I admitted, "I thought you were just people in my dreams. The thing with that is, though, that you're so much more than that. You're figments from my imagination that I took out of people I know. You're my husband, Edward. Hanna's my sister-in-law, Rosalie. Alexander is my brothers-in-law, Emmett and Jasper. I created you guys some time a long time ago. I don't know exactly when. In that time I must've locked you guys away in the back of my mind. Basically, you're real, just in the people I know and love." I answered.

He nodded and digested this.

"Is that okay?" I asked.

He turned to me and kissed my forehead for a moment before pulling away to look me in the eyes, "It's perfect." He leaned down and gave me a kiss just like the ones Edward would give me.

I locked my arms around his neck and he pulled away a few moments later, "I'm just happy to know that I'm real."

I laughed and he chuckled along with me.

"So, where exactly are we?" I asked.

"Outside of Volterra." He answered.

"And…I assume you drink from animal's."

"Yes. Is that what Edward does?"

"Yes; his whole family. They call themselves 'vegetarians.'"

He puzzled over this then admitted, "I guess that does suite what our diet is. I like that."

I nodded happily. Being here with Nicholas was like being here with Edward before things got complicated for him.

"So…in real life…you're still human?" He asked.

"Yes. I will be a vampire soon enough, though." I answered.

"Ah." He answered.

I leaned into him and trailed kisses down his jaw until he forced our lips to meet.

Like always, the dream ended like that. I guessed it was about time I left that dream to see what was going on in real life.

I was still on the couch, the tubes still in my arms. Edward was still there, my head still burrowed into his side. I stared up at his face as I got into a sitting position. He was staring straight forward and then I heard what he must've been.

Jake. Jake was back.

I could hardly here Carlisle and Jacob's voices because they sounded a little ways off. I leaned to my left a little because that's where their voices were coming from.

"S'okay, Doc. You didn't mean any harm." Jacob said.

"No, I promise you that I did _not _mean you any harm. It's just that…" He trailed on but it became low so I listened for it to hopefully become louder.

Jake then mumbled something and Carlisle laughed a weary laugh.

Edward shifted beside me and got up, "I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment. Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?" Edward sounded different then. There was a little life in his dead voice that he always maintained. A spark was there. It didn't sound like hope exactly, but maybe the _desire _to hope.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked hoarsely.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second. Please, Rose?"

"Esme?" Rosalie called. "Can you mind Bella for me?"

I heard the sudden whisper of wind as Esme flitted down the stairs.

"Of course," she said.

Edward and Rosalie left, Rosalie right on his heels. Then a door shut and I realized that Carlisle and Jacob had been outside to begin with.

I stared after them in wonder. What happened? The conversation going on between Carlisle and Jacob was nothing frightening or in the least bit intriguing. Sure, I was curious to what they had been discussing, but it wasn't anything to get worked up over.

"Bella, dear, it's okay." Esme told me as she sat down next to me, combing her fingers through my hair softly.

I looked at her, my eyebrows narrowed in concentration, "Do you know what they're talking about?" I asked her weakly.

Sadly, she shook her head, "I'm sorry to say I don't. But they'll tell you in a second once they come back in."

Suddenly, the door opened and Rosalie came in first, Carlisle and Edward on her heels. Esme got up and stood by one of the chairs crowded by the wall. I heard squeaky shoes and then saw Jacob come in at a slow pace. I turned my gaze back to Edward as he took up his original position by my side.

"What's going on?" I demanded in a scratchy whisper.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you," Carlisle said, "It wouldn't be…pleasant, but—"

"It will help the baby," Rosalie interrupted eagerly, "We've though of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

I coughed out a weak chuckle, "Not pleasant?" I whispered. "Gosh, that'll be such a change." I eyed the tube stuck into my arm and coughed again.

Rosalie laughed with me.

"Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous. Repulsive."

I took a shallow, fluttery breath, "How bad?"

Carlisle answered, "We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think it's thirsty."

I blinked, "Oh. _Oh_."

"Your condition –both of your conditions—are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory—"

"I've got to drink it," I whispered. I nodded slightly, "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?" I spared a grin to Edward who, in turn, didn't smile back.

"So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" I whispered.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a quick glance. Rosalie stood motionless.

"What?" I asked.

"It will probably be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella." Carlisle said.

"_If _the fetus is craving blood," Edward explained, "it's not craving animal blood."

"It won't make a difference to you, Bella. Don't think about it." Rosalie encouraged.

I felt my eyes widen, "Who?" I breathed, my eyes flickering to Jacob you sat in a chair, hunched over with his elbows on his knees.

"I'm not here as a donor, Bells," he grumbled, "'Sides, it's human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies—"

"We have blood on hand," Rosalie spoke over him, "For you—just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

I ran my hand across my stomach.

"Well," I rasped, "_I'm _starving, so I'll bet he is, too. Let's go for it. My first vampire act."


	8. Progression

Carlisle and Rosalie were off in a flash, darting upstairs. I glanced over at Jacob who looked disgusted beyond belief. I was glad he was here but if he was about to get sick then he was welcome to leave.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently a few times. I turned to look at him and saw his face was dead again but when he turned to look into my eyes as well, he smiled. It was really the first time he looked happier. I was relieved.

Rosalie darted downstairs after a second, flying through the room like a sharp breeze, stirring up the smell of what I assumed was blood. She stopped inside the kitchen, and I heard the creak of a cupboard door.

"Not _clear_, Rosalie." Edward murmured. He rolled his eyes.

I looked at him again, curious as to what he meant but Edward just shook his head at me.

Rosalie blew back through the room and disappeared again.

Jacob stood and walked over to me, kneeling on his two knees again.

"This was your idea?" I whispered, straining to somehow make my voice louder.

He took my other hand that was on my stomach and bringing it to his chest where he left it there. I was cold again and when he did that it made me relieved.

"Don't blame me for this one. Your vampire was just picking snide comments out of my head."

I smiled a little. "I didn't expect to see you again."

"Yeah, me either." He said.

"Edward told me what you had to do. I'm sorry."

"S'okay. It was probably only a matter of time till I snapped over something Sam wanted me to do." There was some uncertainty in his voice so it made me wonder if he actually did it for me or for the personal reasons of Sam's commands.

"And Seth," I whispered.

"He's actually happy to help."

"I hate causing you trouble."

He barked a laugh once.

I breathed a faint sight. "I guess that's nothing new, is it?"

"No, not really."

"You don't have to stay and watch this," I said, barely mouthing the words.

He paused and I was sad to see he was considering it.

"I don't really have anywhere else to go," he told me, "The wolf thing is a lot less appealing since Leah joined up."

"Leah?" I gasped.

He turned his gaze to Edward, "You didn't tell her?"

He just shrugged without moving his eyes from my face. I was appalled. Jacob and Leah together was never a good combination.

"Why?" I breathed.

"To keep an eye on Seth."

"But Leah hates us." I whispered, actually meaning to that time.

"Leah's not going to bug anyone. She's in my pack"—he grimaced at the words—"so she follows my lead."

I wasn't too convinced.

"You're scared of _Leah_, but you're best buds with the psychopath blonde?" he said incredulously.

There was a low hiss from the second floor and Jacob chuckled to himself.

I frowned at him. "Don't. Rose…understands."

"Yeah," he grunted, "She understands that you're gonna die and she doesn't care, s'long as she gets her mutant spawn out of the deal."

"Stop being a jerk, Jacob." I whispered.

He tried to smile, "You say that like it's possible."

I tried not to smile back for a second, but I couldn't help it in the end. It was a lazy smile that made my lips pull upwards at the corners.

Then, Carlisle and Rosalie were there. Jacob turned back to look at them, releasing my toasty hand. Carlisle held a white plastic cup in his hand –the kind with a lid and a bendy straw. Then I got it when Edward said _not clear_. He didn't want me to have to think about what I was doing any more than necessary. I couldn't see what was in the cup at all.

Carlisle hesitated, the hand with the cup half-extended. I eyed the cup and tried not to look scared again. I wasn't…maybe. I shouldn't be. It wasn't a big deal.

"We could try another method." Carlisle said quietly.

"No," I whispered, "No, I'll try this first. We don't have time…" My hand fluttered feebly against my stomach. The baby was hungry…or, rather, thirsty.

I gulped once then reached out to take the cup from Carlisle. Jacob scooted back out of the way, over by the other side of the couch I sat on. My hand shook a little as I took it and I heard the sloshing inside of it.

I let my eyes flicker around a little.

"Don't mind them." Rosalie murmured.

I lifted the cup to my face and sniffed it willingly. I flinched and then made a face.

"Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way." Edward said, holding his hand out for the cup. No way was I going to give it up just yet—

"Plug your nose." Rosalie suggested. She glared at Edward's hand like she might take a snap at it.

"No, that's not it. It's just that it—" I sucked in a deep breath. "It smells good." I admitted in a tiny voice.

I heard Jacob swallow hard.

"That's a good thing." Rosalie told me eagerly. "That means we're on the right track. Go ahead, give it a try."

I shoved the straw between my lips and squeezed my eyes shut. I sipped it for a second, and then moaned quietly with my eyes still closed. The oddest part was that it felt good. It went down my throat like water and it was relieving.

I opened my eyes in time to see Edward touch my face.

"Bella, love—"

"I'm okay," I whispered, "It tastes…_good_."

"That's good!" Rosalie repeated, sounding jazzed, "A good sign."

Edward just pressed his hand to my cheek. I sighed and put the straw to my lips again.

"How's your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

I shook my head, "No, I don't feel sick," I whispered, "There's a first, eh?"

Rosalie grinned triumphantly, "Excellent."

"I think it's a bit early for that, Rose," Carlisle murmured.

In response, I gulped down another mouthful. I flashed a look at Edward suddenly, remembering something.

"Does this screw my total?" I whispered, "Or do we start _after_ I'm a vampire?"

"No one is counting, Bella. In any case, no one died for this." He smiled a lifeless smile again. "Your record is still clean."

Edward murmured something low.

"What?" I asked.

"Just talking to myself." He said smoothly.

Edward's lips twitched after a second, fighting a smile.

I shrugged to myself then chugged down the last few ounces, staring past everyone towards the window.

Edward then chuckled once. I flicked my gaze back to him and released the straw, "Something funny?"

"Jacob," he answered.

I looked back towards Jacob where he sat on the floor. I shot him a weary grin, "Oh yeah, Jake's a crack-up."

"Bada_bing_," he mumbled in a weak rim-shot impression.

I smiled again and took another sip but only got air.

"I did it." I said, pleased. I was surprised to hear my voice slightly clearer, "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?"

"As soon as possible," he promised, "Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are."

Rosalie patted my hand on the cup and we shot each other hopeful glances.

"Would you like more?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged.

Edward flashed a glare at Rosalie before he spoke to me, "You don't have to drink more right away."

"Yeah, I know," I admitted, "But…I _want_ to," I admitted glumly.

"You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Bella. You body has cravings. We all understand that." Her tone was soothing at first, but then added harshly, "Anyone who doesn't shouldn't be here."

"Rose." I warned under my breath.

Carlisle took the cup from my hand. "I'll be right back."

I stared at Jacob sympathetically.

"Jake, you look awful." I croaked.

"Look who's talking."

"Seriously—when's the last time you slept?"

"Huh. I'm not exactly sure."

"Aw, Jake. Now I'm messing with your health, too. Don't be stupid. Get some rest, please. You're welcome to any of the beds upstairs."

"Thanks, Bella, but I'd rather sleep on the ground. Away from the stench, you know."

Carlisle was back then, and I took the cup from his hands and took a few sips. I began to chug it, then, realizing it was so refreshing.

"How do you feel now?" Carlisle asked. I had just finished the last sip.

"Not sick. Sort of hungry…only I don't know if it's a hunger or thirst, you know?"

"Carlisle, just _look_ at her," Rosalie said proudly, "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

"She's still human, Rosalie. She needs food, too. Let's give her a little while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again. Does anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?"

"Eggs," I said immediately. I exchanged a look and a smile with Edward. His smile was brittle, but there was some life on his face than before.

"Jacob," Edward murmured, "You really should sleep. As Bella said, you're certainly welcome to the accommodations here, though you'd probably be more comfortable outside. Don't worry about a thing—I promise I'll find you if there's a need."

"Sure, sure," he mumbled.

Suddenly, Edward said, "I do."

Jacob nodded and got up. He walked over to me and grabbed my icy cold hands.

"Feel better." He said.

"Thanks, Jacob."

Jacob turned for the door and I heard my say, "Get her a blanket or something."

Before he made it to the door, two howls pierced the still morning air. There was no mistaking the urgency of the tone.

"Dammit," Jacob snarled before slamming the door shut. Would I see him again? Well, he did come back _this _time…

_Yes_, I decided, _I will see him again_.


	9. Pained

Right after Jacob had left, I had dozed off a little, but not into a deep dream that would involve Nicholas, Hanna, or Alexander. It was blank again and it was calming. I welcomed it. The blank slate of my dream was, in a way, relieving. Maybe I needed the time-out.

I woke up fifteen minutes later to a transformed room. The room had shifted back to normal –almost. The big flat-screen was on, low volume, showing a move that no one was going to watch. Carlisle and Esme stood by the back windows, which were open to the river. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were out of sight. I was on the couch like always, just one tube still hooked into me, and an IV hanging behind the back of the sofa. I was wrapped up in two thick quilts. Rosalie was cross-legged on the ground by me. Edward sat on the other end of the couch with my feet on his lap.

I felt better than what I had before Jacob had the idea of feeding me –and my nudger—blood. I could feel the color returning to my face and the flow of my words was probably clearer than before as well. I was getting better, as proposed.

Just then, Edward looked up and smiled. I smiled, too, just because his smile was so genuine this time, more lively than before. I knew that Jacob was here so I grinned up at him as well.

"They just wanted to talk," he mumbled, his voice dragging on with exhaustion, "No attack on the horizon."

"Yes," Edward answered, "I heard most of it."

Jacob looked surprised, "How?"

"I'm hearing you more clearly—it's a matter of familiarity and concentration. Also, your thoughts are slightly easier to pick up when you're in human form. So I caught most of what passed out there."

"Oh. Good. I hate repeating myself."

"I'd tell you to go get some sleep," I said, "but my guess is that you're going to pass out on the floor in about six seconds, so there's probably no point."

I watched him head for the door, a goofy look on his face that I was surprised he was able to keep up. He seemed so tired.

"One Mississippi…two Mississippi…"

"Where's the flood, mutt?" Rosalie muttered.

"You know how you drown a blonde, Rosalie?" he asked without stopping or turning to look at her. "Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool."

Edward chuckled as Jacob pulled the door shut.

"I've already heard that one," Rose called after him.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. Rosalie shot me a look and I looked away, trying to keep from bursting into a laughter I might not be well enough for.

Suddenly, Edward got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"There was something I forgot to say to him."

"Let Jacob sleep—it can wait."

"It will only take a moment."

Before I could continue with anything, the door was closing and Edward was gone.

Rosalie shrugged and watched the television. I could tell that she was uninterested. I sighed and remembered I had a cup of blood next to me, so I decided to take a few sips. I watched Rosalie and settled into the comfortable silence I had come to adore. There was no rain today, just the silence of the woods surrounding the house. I waited to fall back into another sleep when the sharpest of all pains interrupted.

I screamed so loud, surprised only a little that I was able to scream that loud. The scream cut off and I began to pant. What had happened? I only knew the pain came from my left side.

_It's okay, baby._

Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle were above me, Carlisle closer.

"Give me a second, Carlisle." I panted heavy and hard as the pain got slightly worse.

"Bella," Carlisle said anxiously, his eyes moving from place to place on my body, "I heard something crack. I need to take a look."

I looked up at him, feeling the pain stay the same, not becoming harder or easier to maintain. I could feel the sweat seeping through my sweatshirt.

"Pretty sure it was a rib. Ow. Yep. Right here." I pointed to my left side, careful not to touch it.

"I need to take an X-ray. There might be splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything."

I took a deep, shallow breath, shaky and short, "Okay."

Rosalie lifted me carefully. Edward seemed like he was going to argue, but Rosalie bared her teeth at him and growled, "I've already got her."

Rosalie carried me swiftly up the big staircase with Carlisle and Edward right on her heels, none of them taking any notice of Jacob who was in the doorway. I hadn't noticed he had come back in after he and Edward had talked outside. Before being taken away, I saw him sink in the doorway, looking pathetic with sleep.

Rosalie was fast when in a need to get me places. The scenery change was bewildering. I hadn't been up here in a while. The last time had been…I didn't even know but I guessed possibly five days ago. I was unsure and it was better off that way.

I was still panting –not as hard—when Rose sat me down on what seemed to be a cushioned table. It was uncomfortable but I didn't really notice because I _was _uncomfortable.

I closed me eyes as the lights seemed to dim and X-rays were taken. The light would probably be blinding; I wasn't really used to any strong light. I was, honestly, around a dimmed setting every day.

Suddenly, it was over and I opened my eyes to the feel of a breeze against my face. Rosalie was whisking me down the stairs, past a scattering Alice and a sleeping Jacob. I felt better. I had just realized that I was taped up. Had I fallen asleep? It couldn't have been _that_ short. I guessed that I had. But…it didn't feel like it. Edward was beside me when I was sat back on the couch. I squirmed, trying to lie down. Edward helped me, Rosalie hissing. Edward sat down and put my feet back on his lap.

He stared at my bewildering expression. I was more amazed now. I _had_ fallen asleep. But it felt like I was awake. It scared me. Had I dreamed this…? I couldn't tell reality and my dreams apart.

"Bella, love? Is everything okay?"

"No," I said.

He stared at me, seeming to tell me to continue. But I couldn't. I didn't know.

"Edward…did I doze off when you all were taking X-rays and bandaging me up?" I asked, trying to find my voice, which sounded as clear as earlier.

"Yes. For quite a while, actually. The procedure took about thirty minutes, Carlisle pausing every once in a while when he feared he might wake you up. It was a good thing that you fell asleep. If you hadn't, you would've been uncomfortable and we didn't want that." Edward answered coolly. His eyes were still alert as they sat on my face. He was still worried about why I was worried.

"Oh. The reason I asked is because…because I dreamed of nothing again. It was like time had stopped and when I woke I was in the present. I had my eyes closed…but, usually, there's a blank space and that's what my dream consists of."

He paused and I could see him debating in his head. He shook his head and said, "Don't be frightened. It was just a dream. Everything's okay now." He soothed, rubbing his cold hands over my chilled feet. I shivered and he sighed, pulling his hand far away from my feet.

"Don't—"

"Shhh, my love. I'm only protecting you. If you are cold, please tell me." He said and looked me seriously in the eye.

"But—"

"You are cold." He said as he grabbed a blanket, tossing it over me and tucking me in.

"Edward…I don't want you to restrain yourself from just a cool touch on my foot. I don't want you to have to sit across the room when and if I shiver. I'm okay. I'm naturally cold right now, anyway." I said.

"I won't. But if you are cold, you have the right to—"

"Just…don't. Don't. I can deal." I said, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

Instead of answering, he hummed that familiar tune I adored as much as him. He hummed to it as if there was no evil in the world, as if all was well, as if peace was an option.

"Edward…" I sighed.

I could just picture him grinning and, then, the tune increased in volume.

"Sleep," he whispered as the tune began to quiet, "Dream something –anything. Sleep, my love, and dream peacefully…"

It was like a prayer or wish that wouldn't happen.

I didn't dream, but rather returned to the blank space that echoed Edward's tune…my lullaby.


	10. Happiness

I woke to the delicious smell of cinnamon and eggs. I blinked my eyes, adjusting to the scenery. I was still in the living room. The window that had been cracked open was now locked shut to prevent the new rainfall from daring to enter. Edward was on my left side this time and my head was on his shoulder. He held a cup of blood and I wondered if he had been drinking it. Mentally, I thought no; he would never ruin his streak of being good.

Rosalie was on the top of the couch, behind my head and Edward's shoulder. She sat on the top, cross-legged and waiting patiently. For what?

Carlisle was in the kitchen with Esme and Alice. Esme was by the stove and was flipping a few pancakes. Alice was sprinkling pepper on the omelets in another pan while Carlisle was getting out plates, silverware, and napkins from a cupboard.

"What—" I began, bewildered, but Edward cut me off.

"We're expecting company, love." He said with certainty. He seemed cheerful and full of more life.

Just then, Emmett and Jasper opened the back door, wet from the weather outside.

"All's calm on toward the north," Emmett said as he grabbed a few towels from a stool, handing a few to Jasper.

"Same on the western front." Jasper added after shaking off a few droplets from his blonde hair.

"Jasper, I just cleaned," Esme began, scolding, "Take your shoes off and…Rose, go get them some new clothes."

Rosalie groaned and sulked off the couch, darting up the stairs and, surprisingly, past Jacob who was now on a pillow on the floor.

"Jake's still here?" I asked, amazed.

"He's been knocked out for a few hours now." Alice mentioned. Her expression was pained but her voice was clear and full of emotion.

Alice had just talked to me. I was surprised for sure. It gave me reassurance that I hadn't said anything and that nothing was wrong. It was a nice reassurance to have.

"Really? How long was I out?"

"Uh…" Alice began.

Rosalie just then brushed down the stairs, lobbing clothes at Emmett and Jasper, answering, "Three hours and sixteen minutes." She said and grinned, resuming to her position on the couch.

"That's quite a while." I admitted.

"I didn't know you were that tired, little sis." Emmett said, running his hand over my head, ruffling my hair up. He and Jasper then walked past the sleeping Jake and up the stairs with their shoes, towels, and new clothes.

I shrugged, "Me neither."

"You needed it." Esme said, dishing up a plate of omelet and bringing it over to me with a napkin and fork.

I could see the steam coming from it as she handed it to Rosalie who, in turn, handed it to me. I took the fork and began to cut a bite, plopping it in my mouth.

"So," I said around the hot omelet, "who's coming?"

"Seth." Edward answered with a smile.

"Oh," I said, "so the food is really for Seth and Jake?"

"Technically, yes," Esme answered as Alice circled around her, dancing around the kitchen as she got another pan out and cracked a few eggs, "but the food is more meant for you."

I nodded, eating a few more bites, "How long until Seth gets here?" I asked Alice.

She stopped dancing and froze. She looked around and sighed, "I-I don't know."

I stopped eating and looked at her seriously, "What do you mean?"

"I've been trying to see things for a while now. I can't with that fetus…" she trailed off then hastily continued, "And the dogs. I flat out can't see past them."

Then I understood. She was trying to stray away from me because she couldn't see things with the fetus. She was pained because she tried to see, but couldn't because of me…and the dogs.

"Oh. That's why you stray?"

"Yes," Alice laughed, "What did you think my reasoning was?"

"I thought I had said something offensive the day Edward and I came back. I thought that you were angry with me."

"Oh, Bella!" Alice sighed and rushed over to me, "Never. I would never…I would never not see that you didn't mean it. Besides, when pregnant, there are hormones. If you had said something, I would understand. I couldn't stay away, Bella."

She grinned and I smiled back, relieved that I now knew the truth of her recent absence in my life. She patted my shoulder and turned back to the kitchen where her eggs were toasting nicely.

I finished my omelet and decided I'd halt on my diet and drink the blood Edward held. I took it from his hand and began to drink some, cautious. Last time, I had just taken a sip and the baby had begun to hurt. Maybe, though, it was just because he was growing. Realizing the coast was clear, I sipped more seriously now.

It was just then that the back door opened and Seth came in, shaking off droplets, "Where the hell is Jacob?" he asked angrily. He saw Jacob by the front door and ran to him. He picked him and pillow up and I was about sure Seth –the most youngest and inexperienced wolf in the pack—would drop Jacob who was twice his weight. He wandered back to us and put the pillow down, his face clouded in confusion, and then put Jake down. He knelt beside him and looked around at all of us, "Is this some joke? Who drugged Jake?"

We all burst out into laughter at Seth's sudden accusation. Seth was about as funny as Jacob. They could be brothers with their humor.

"I wish I had…" Rosalie murmured above me.

Seth looked around at us again, even more confused, "What?"

"No one drugged him. He was quite tired. He fell asleep a while ago." Edward answered, his eyes sparkling. Edward's expression made me so happy.

"Oh, really?" Seth got up and suddenly grinned, "Then I can eat if that food isn't drugged." He rushed over to Esme and Alice who dished him up a plate of everything that had prepared.

He sat down on my other side and slung his arm over my shoulder. The heat overwhelmed me at first, but then I burrowed into it.

"Thanks, Seth." I murmured.

"Don't sweat it. Jake's KO'd so I'm the new and improved heater." He said as he began to devour a cinnamon roll.

I giggled, "Yeah. I warned him to get some rest but he refused," I informed, "I hope you're not running him too hard out there."

"Nah. He does it himself."

"I guess that sounds about right." I admitted.

Seth looked up at Esme who was turning the heat on the stove down, "For a person who doesn't eat, you make some damn good eggs!"

Again, we all laughed together. This time, though, it was enough to wake Jake.

"What the—" Jake began but Rosalie cut him off.

"About time," Rosalie mumbled, "The chainsaw impersonation was getting a little tiring."

Jake rolled his eyes and rolled over into a sitting position.

"Hey, Jake's come around!" Seth crowed from beside me.

Jake looked confused and a little upset that Seth was here.

"He came to find you," Edward said while Jacob got to his feet. "And Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast."

"Didn't take much." Rosalie murmured again.

Seth hurried to explain, "Yeah, Jake –I was checking to see if you were okay 'cause you didn't phase back. Leah got worried. I _told_ her you probably just crashed human, but you know how she is. Anyway, they had food and dang,"—he turned to Esme—"man, you can _cook_."

"Thank you," Esme murmured from the kitchen.

Jacob inhaled slowly, trying to unclench his teeth. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Seth's arm.

"Bella got cold," Edward said quietly.

Seth heard Edward's comment, looked at Jacob's face, and suddenly released me and dug in to the food on his plate. I went along with it and leaned into Edward instead.

"Leah running patrol?" Jacob asked Seth. His voice was still thik with sleep.

"Yeah. I heard Emmett and Jasper were doing it too," Seth said as he chewed, "She's on it. No worries. She'll howl if there's anything. We traded off a while ago."

Jacob nodded, satisfied. He sat back down on the floor and put the pillow up against a chair leg and lied back against the pillow.

"How's the rib?" he asked me.

"Taped up nice and tight. I don't feel it."

Jacob rolled his eyes and I felt Edward tense.

"What's for breakfast? O negative or AB positive?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and then said, "Omelets, pancakes, and cinnamon rolls."

"Go get some breakfast, Jake," Seth said. "There's a bunch in the kitchen. You've got to be empty."

Jacob debated this and rolled his eyes, getting up to leave.

"A moment, Jacob?" Carlisle asked, coming from the kitchen to Jacob.

"Yeah?" Jacob spun on his heels.

Esme drifted off to the other room and Alice turned the stove off, following her out. Probably to get away from the two wolves.

"I know that our previous truce is inoperative at the moment, so I wanted you advice on our hunting. Will Sam be hunting for us outside of the perimeter you've created? We don't want to take a chance with hurting any of your family –or losing any of ours. If you were in our shoes, how would you proceed?"

Jacob leaned back on his heels then answered after a moment, "It's a risk," he said, "Sam's calmed down some, but I'm pretty sure that in his head, the treaty is void. As long as he thinks the tribe, or any other human, is in real danger, he's not going to ask questions first, if you know I mean. But, with all that, his priority is going to La Push. There really aren't enough of them to keep a decent watch on the people while putting out hunting parties big enough to do much damage. I'd bet he's keeping it close to home."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"So," Jacob continued, "I guess I'd say, go out together, just in case. And probably you should go in the day, 'cause we'd be expecting night. Traditional vampire stuff. You're fast –go over the mountains and hunt far enough away that there's no chance he'd send anyone that far enough away from home."

"And leave Bella behind, unprotected?"

Jacob snorted. "What are we, chopped liver?"

Carlisle laugh but his face turned serious again. "Jacob, you can't fight against your own brothers."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard, but if they really were going to kill her—I would be able to stop them."

I didn't want Jacob fighting for me against his brothers. They were top priority, not me. I had my family here to help me and Jacob getting involved –especially this far—wasn't right.

"No, I didn't mean that you would be…incapable. But that it would be very wrong. I can't have that on my conscience."

"It wouldn't be on yours, Doc. It would be on mine. And I can take it."

"No, Jacob. We will make sure that our actions don't make that a necessity. We'll go three at a time," he decided. "That's probably the best we can do."

"I don't know, Doc. Dividing down the middle probably wouldn't be the best strategy."

"We've got some extra abilities that will even it up. If Edward is one of the three, he'll be able to give us a few miles' radius of safety."

They both glanced at Edward. His expression had Carlisle backtracking quickly.

"I'm sure there are others ways, too." Carlisle added hastily, careful to get on Edward's good side.

I turned my head from the conversation I had gotten so involved in and whispered harshly to Edward, "Don't be stupid. If they need you, you should go."

He glanced back at me, his eyes reeking panic, "If something were to have happened while I would been gone…" he seemed to be picturing this, frowning all the way, "No. I'm staying."

I gave up and realized that I _did _want him to stay but if he would start downing the blood for me…well, I wouldn't have it.

Alice breezed back into the room, "You have me."

I could imagine that, away from the fetus and wolves, that she would like to be able to see again. Though wolves might be nearby, she'd get to see anything out there, away from them.

"Then it's settled." Jacob said, clasping his hands together, "Seth, let's get a move on. I'll switch off with Leah and you two can get some rest."

"Okay, Jake. I'll phase back as soon as I'm done here. Unless…" he hesitated, looking at me. "Do you need me?"

"She's got blankets." Jacob snapped harshly.

"I'm fine, Seth, thanks." I said politely, and then shot Jacob a look.

Esme flitted back into the room with a tray, covered with tin foil, "Jacob," she said, "I know it's…unappetizing to you, the idea of eating here. Where it smells so unpleasant. But I would feel much better if you would take some food with you when you go. I know you can't go home, and that's because of us. Please—ease some of my remorse. Take something to eat."

I could see Jacob's expression: uncertain and unwilling. He kept it cool, though, trying to be as kind as possible, "Uh, sure, sure," he mumbled, "I guess. Leah's still probably hungry or something."

Esme handed it to him with a genuine smile. If Jacob hurt her feelings…

"Thank you, Jacob," Esme said, smiling at him.

"Um, thank you."

He turned to leave and was about there when I called back to him, "Will you come back later, Jake?"

"Uh, I don't know." He said, turning back to face me but not taking a step toward us.

I pressed my lips together, trying to make a good puppy-dog face, "Please? I might get cold."

I heard him inhale deeply through his nose, "Maybe."

When he was about to open the door, Esme called back out, "I left a basket of clothes on the porch, Jacob. They're for Leah. They're freshly washed—I tried to touch them as little as possible." She frowned. "Do you mind taking them to her?"

"On it," Jacob muttered, then ducked out the door, slamming it shut.

_That was taken offensively._


	11. The Coming

They came, at last. They appeared at dusk, and I was luckily awake at that time. Nicholas held my hand, Hanna and Alexander next to us. The girl, Andrea, seemed to dance her way…like Alice. How could she see? She was blind. She twirled around the two men who just walked.

"The tall, dark-haired one is Damien…" Nicholas whispered in my ear. I glanced at the tall one, Damien, who was quite handsome and…strong looking. He was wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and a dress-coat. I was confused because a former vampire who served under Aro should dress differently.

"The smaller one with white-like hair is Liam…" Nicholas whispered again. Liam did have white hair, but it had hints of blonde in it. It was an interesting color and he dressed more like Damien should. He was wearing a white dress shirt with jeans.

Nicholas didn't name Andrea to me, but she was small and pixie-like like Alice. She was wearing a shortened dress with boots. Even Alice, when traveling, would wear something like that.

Andrea reached us first, Damien and Liam second.

She stood before us with a smile, "Long time no see." She said, practically singing.

"Damien!" Alexander rushed up and hugged his long lost friend, "It's been too long, my brother."

"Brother?" I whispered back to Nicholas.

"No," Nicholas said, shaking his head, "They always have greeted one another like that."

I nodded.

Hanna huffed beside me, arms crossed, "Literally. You could've been here sooner, you know. It would've made things a lot less complicated."

Andrea frowned, "We had to make a few side-trips, Hanna. Don't take it personally; we had much to do before making you top priority."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Either you help us, or you just walk. Besides, you alone wouldn't be much of help anyway."

Nicholas stepped in and said, "Please. I'd like to keep this a calm session and nothing more nor less."

Andrea nodded and held onto Liam's arm while Hanna bared her teeth.

Alexander and Damien released one another and they all looked at me, only Andrea turning her head in my direction.

"What's that…beautiful scent?" Andrea asked, sniffing with a small smile.

"Girl, who are you?" Liam asked me.

"She's with us. She's that help we mentioned," Nicholas grasped my hand again, "Her name is Bella and she knows how to help us."

Liam snorted, "How can a human girl help us?"

"I don't know yet. I do know that Hanna can't read her mind. Maybe, then, their powers can't hurt her. If so, maybe she can help us by standing in front of us to protect us."

That had never worked in the past. Then again, I hadn't tried. But I had the feeling that his idea wasn't likely.

"I don't think so. Humans can't possess a special ability such as ours. She's useless. Let her go." Liam hissed.

"I'm not leaving." I said defiantly.

Liam leaned forward, "I don't think you want my wrath."

"Hold up a second, Liam. There's something else." Nicholas said. He motioned for me to speak up. I knew what he meant but that wouldn't change anything.

"I can't leave. I can make you all, though, if I tried," I paused, glancing at their expressions and saw mainly confusion, "You all aren't real. I am. You're all figments of my imagination that I, somehow, brought into my dreams."

"That's preposterous. How is that even possible? I have my own mind and will." Liam interjected fiercely, disgusted.

"But it's true. In real life, I'm pregnant. In real life, I live in Forks, Washington. In real life, Nicholas is my husband, Edward. Hanna is my sister-in-law, Rosalie. Alexander seems to be a mixture of my brothers-in-law, Emmett and Jasper. Andrea is more like my other sister-in-law, Alice. Damien…you seem to be Emmett, but I haven't gotten the vibe yet. And Liam," I paused, "I have no clue."

They all stopped talking. Liam looked surprised. Andrea just stood there, grasping Liam's arm. Damien stayed put.

"But…how's that useful?" Liam asked, quieter now.

"It's not. But she has the right to stay. Besides…I want her to." Nicholas answered.

I smiled at him. But, then again, I sort of _had_ to.

Hanna snorted, "I knew you fell in love with her, Nick! You fell in love with the girl who 'made' us." She snorted again.

Nicholas hissed, "There's no problem with that, Hanna. I'm tired of your attitude. You treat everyone rudely and never give so much as a thought to their feelings."

"Should I just leave, then?" Hanna shouted.

Nicholas shrugged, "I never owned you."

"Then why am I still here?" Hanna growled, running off with a final look at us.

"Hanna!" Alexander called. He glared at Nicholas, "So what? She still loves all of us, no matter what!" Alexander growled then lurched from where he stood, chasing after her.

Andrea frowned, "Nicholas, dear, let's get inside that tent. Bella looks cold standing out here in the early morning."

Andrea grabbed my hand as if she could see, leading me to the tent. I was amazed that she could do this so well.

Nicholas didn't follow, but rather walked into the forest with Liam and Damien trailing behind.

Andrea opened the tent and led us in. She closed the tent and sat down with me.

"So, Bella…I can't help but to be amazed that Nicholas fell in love. He's always been the loner. I'm with Liam; Alexander's with Hanna…Damien has a wife back home. I can always tell that Nicholas envies us. He found you and…what's after this, Bella? Will you still be with him in dreams?" Andrea asked.

"I can't guarantee that I'll dream of you all again. But, yes, of course."

"Good," Andrea smiled, throwing a blanket to me.

I covered up with it and asked what I had wanted to ask all night, "How can you move around like you're not blind?"

Andrea laughed, "Certainly Nicholas told you our abilities. I can see it in my mind."

"He told me that you could see someone's next movement."

"I can. But I'm also able to see everything else. It's sort of blurry and focuses off over my shoulder. It's also sort of in black and white. It depends on lighting and how well the day is. Otherwise, it's complicated to see," she paused, then added, "At first, I thought you were a vampire because of your pale skin. But you scent washed over to me and I wondered where it came from. Then I knew you were human."

I nodded thoughtfully, "Thanks. I was just so curious. It was eating my alive."

She giggled. After a moment, she asked, "What's Alice like? Nice? Kind? Generous?"

I gazed at her, "Well, she's a lot like you, that's for sure. Just not blind. She's the best friend a girl could possibly have."

Andrea grinned, "That's good to know. It's nice to know that, in real life, I'm as real as I am here."

"Yeah. It's nice to know there's a whole other Alice –even if she's not as real as can be."

Andrea began to hum, "A big day tomorrow. We will have to get prepared for whatever attacks we encounter. You may be bored, just having to sit around and watch."

I nodded, "But I'll survive."

Andrea laughed, "That's right. You have so far." She smiled at me again and kissed my forehead, "And I think you should get some rest."

So I did.

I woke to the sound of Edward's voice. Just in case, I kept my eyes shut.

"She's all right," Edward whispered, "Or, the same, I should say."

I opened my eyes into slits and saw Edward was still beside me on the couch. His face was in his hands. Esme was on the other side of him, her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hello, Jacob," she said. "I'm so glad you came back."

"Me, too," Alice said with a deep sigh. She came prancing down the stairs, making a face.

That confused me. I thought she couldn't be around the wolves…she said it was as bad as being near the fetus. Did Alice lie to me?

"Uh, hey," Jacob said.

"Oh, wonderful," Rosalie grumbled. I could hear that she had come down here from upstairs, "I knew I smelled something nasty."

I opened me eyes then, and pretended to stretch. I gasped; it hurt. I sighed and took a few deep breaths.

"Jacob," I breathed, "You came."

"Hi, Bells."

Edward brushed his hand across my forehead and then along my neck.

"Are you cold?" he murmured.

"I'm fine."

"Bella, you know what Carlisle told you," Rosalie said. "Don't downplay _anything_. It doesn't help us take care of either of you."

"Okay, I'm a little cold. Edward, can you hand me a blanket?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Isn't that sort of the point of me being here?"

"You just walked in," I said, "After running all day, I'd bet. Put your feet up for a minute. I'll probably warm up again in no time."

He ignored me, coming to sit next to me on the couch. He seemed to lean carefully against my side, resting his arm along the length of my hand. Then, he put his other hand against my face.

"Thanks, Jake," I said, and I then shivered once.

"Yeah," he said, seeming to dismiss it.

Edward sat on the arm of the sofa, then. His eyes stayed glued to my face.

"Rosalie, why don't you go get Jacob something from the kitchen?" Alice said. She was invisible now, sitting quietly behind the back of the sofa.

Rosalie stared at the place Alice's voice had come from in disbelief.

"Thanks, anyway, Alice, but I don't think I'd want to eat something Blondie's spit in. I'd bet my system wouldn't take too kindly to venom."

"Rosalie would never embarrass Esme by displaying such a lack of hospitality."

"Of _course_ not," Rosalie said in a sugar-sweet voice. She got up and breezed out of the room.

Edward sighed.

"You'd tell me if she poisoned it, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Edward promised.

Suddenly, there was a lot of banging in the kitchen, and—weirdly—the sound of metal protesting as it was abused. Edward sighed again, but smiled just a little, too. Then Rosalie was back before I could think much more about it. With a pleased grin, she sat a silver bowl on the floor next to the couch where Jacob then got down to look at it.

"Enjoy, mongrel."

She'd bent the silver dish, shaping it just like a dog's dish. I thought it was plain rude. I looked more carefully and saw the word _Fido_ scratched into the side.

"Thanks, Blondie."

She snorted.

"Hey, do you know what you call a blonde with a brain?" Jacob asked, and then continued on the same breath, "a golden retriever."

"I've heard that one, too." She said, no longer smiling.

"I'll keep trying," Jacob promised, and then dug in.

When he was beginning to just finish, I pulled my fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Time for a haircut, huh?" I asked. "You're getting a little shaggy. Maybe—"

"Let me guess, someone around here used to cut hair in a salon in Paris?"

"Probably." I chuckled.

"No thanks," he said before I could really offer. "I'm good for a few more weeks."

"So…um…what's the, er, date? You know, the due date for the little monster."

I smacked the back of his head, but he probably felt nothing but a slight draft.

"I'm serious," he told me. "I want to know how long I'm gonna have to be here."

I stared at him thoughtfully, "I don't know," I murmured. "Not exactly. Obviously, we're not going with the nine-month model here, and we can't get an ultrasound, so Carlisle is guesstimating from how big I am. Normal people are supposed to be about forty centimeters here"—I ran my finger right down the middle of my stomach—"when the baby is fully grown. One centimeter for every week. I was thirsty this morning, and I've gained about two centimeters a day, sometimes more…"

His face began to change—his expression changing.

"You okay?" I asked.

I knew the answer: no. Solid and flat as his face was with that expression. I ran my finger across his cheekbone, "It's going to be okay."

"Right," he muttered.

"I didn't think you would come. Seth said you would, and so did Edward, but I didn't believe them."

"Why not?" he asked gruffly.

"You're not happy here. But you came anyway."

"You wanted me here."

"I know. But you didn't have to come, because it's not fair for me to want you here. I would have understood." I explained.

It was quiet for a moment. Edward put his face back together and stared at the TV as Rosalie flipped through the channels. She was onto the five hundreds fast.

"Thank you for coming," I whispered. I really shouldn't make him come when he was obviously uncomfortable here. He didn't like the stench, the treatment, and the fact that he thought I was to die any day now.

"Can I ask you something?" Jacob asked, shaking off my thanks.

"Of course," I nodded.

"Why _do_ you want me here? Seth could obviously keep you warm, opposed to me. He's also easier to de around. However, when of all people walks through that door, you see _me_ and you grin like someone just told you the world wasn't about to end."

"I know." I admitted, almost guiltily.

"You didn't answer. Why me?"

"It feels complete when you're here, Jake. Like, finally, all my family is here. It's just not whole without you here." I answered with a hopeful smile.

"I'll never be part of your family, Bella."

I sighed, knowing again how he felt here. It was practically a disgrace to be "in a family" with a bunch of vampires he obviously didn't have much of time for. He didn't want to be known that way. I understood. Ego…and then me. He didn't tolerate vampires, but tolerated me because he still was in love with me. Of course.

"You've always been a part of my family," I disagreed.

His teeth grinded together, "That's a crappy answer."

"Okay. What's a good one you'll enjoy, then?"

"How about, 'Jacob, I get a kick out of your pain.'"

I flinched. Was it that bad?

"You'd like that better?" I whispered.

"It's easier, at least. I could deal with it."

I looked down at my lap, then closed me eyes. I didn't know. Should I say something else? I only knew that he couldn't go that far with what he considered "nonsense."

"We got off track," I murmured, "You're supposed to be part of my life, and I should be part of your's. I know you can feel that, and so can I." He didn't say anything, so I continued, "But not like this. We did something wrong. No. I did. I did something wrong, making it into something as bad as this…" I let me voice drift off. It hurt to know we weren't as in-balance as before.

I looked up at him, then looked back down and slumped back in my position. I was tired again but I wasn't ready to get to sleep again. I wanted to hear what was going on, what was to happen…

I trailed into a snore, actually sounding quite realistic. Did Edward notice? Did Jacob? They were both silent for a second, when Edward spoke.

"She's exhausted," Edward murmured, "It's been a long, hard day. I think she would have gone to sleep again soon anyway."

"Seth said it broke another of her ribs." Jacob murmured.

"Yes. It's making it hard for her to breathe."

I guess it had. It had been a while after Jacob had left, before I had fallen asleep earlier. It was short, and that time I was awake through the whole process. Like before, it hurt.

"Great." Jacob hissed out.

Jacob sighed then, letting it go I supposed, before saying, "Let me know when she gets hot again."

"Yeah."

There was a long, troubling silence that made me stop snoring. I kept it up again, trying not to make them figure the truth.

"Yes," Edward suddenly agreed, "It's not a good idea."

"Why, then?"

"She couldn't bear his anxiety."

"So, it's better—"

"No, of course. It's not better. I'm not going to force her into anything that will cause her to be unhappy, now. Whatever happens, this will make her feel better. I'll deal with whatever is to come later on."

Who were they talking about? I didn't understand.

"She's very sure she's going to live," Edward said after another moment.

"But not human."

"No, not human. She hopes, though, to see Charlie again, anyway."

So they were talking about Charlie, the father I loved but hadn't seen in so long. I had kept him at a distance –a large one—for a while now, not wanting him to get sucked into my own personal business. All he'd do was blow up. There was no help there.

They trailed on about my neglected father and I actually dozed off for a few moments. I woke, but closed my eyes, remembering my earlier strategy. I kept the snores in the mix, trying to sound as asleep as possible.

"Four days?" Jacob asked.

"Approximately."

"Then what?"

"What do you mean, exactly?"

There was a pause from Jacob and he remained that way. Edward continued, "From what little research we've been able to do, it appears the creature uses their own teeth to escape…the womb." Edward whispered. It was hard for him to say it, and hard for me to hear it.

Use their teeth to…? No. My nudger would never do that. He was different. He was my Edward. My little Edward. He wouldn't. I couldn't bring myself to even piece that together in my head. Yet, the words echoed over and over. No.

"Research?" Jacob asked weakly.

"Yes. That's a reason why Jasper and Emmett aren't always around. That's exactly what Carlisle is doing now. Trying to decipher ancient stories and myths, as much as we can with what we have to work with here, looking for anything that might help as with the creature's behavior."

I noticed how Edward kept using the word "creature" when describing our child. Was that how it was? At least when I was conscious he was strong enough to call him by his actual name.

Also, knowing where Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle disappeared to was insightful. I understood that they had to figure out things I even questioned. I was grateful for that. Again, I felt I needed to repay them. Of course, in doing so, the line "we're family" and "that's completely unnecessary" would happen to spill from them, so I couldn't.

"Then if this thing not the first of it's kind?" Edward guessed. "Maybe. It's all very sketchy. The myths could easily be analyzed as fear and imagination. Though…"—he hesitated—"your myths are true, are they not? Perhaps, then, these are, too. They do seemed to be linked…"

"How did you find…?" Jacob didn't finish.

"There was a woman we encountered in South America. She's been raised in the traditions of her people. She's had heard such warnings from her people about these creatures, old stories that had been passed down."

"What were the warnings?"

"That the creatures must be killed immediately before it could gain too much strength."

There was a brief pause that was soon followed by Edward's voice, "Of course, their legends say the same of us. That we must be destroyed. That we are soulless murderers."

Jacob was probably thinking something rude yet hilarious about Edward's last two sentences. He was such a guy.

As proposed, Edward laughed one hard chuckle. It was expected, I had to admit.

"What did their stories say about the…er…mothers?" Jacob asked after another thorough moment.

It was Rosalie who answered, though. I had forgotten of her place on the floor, "Of course, there were no survivors," she said bluntly. That scared me, as had this discussion. "Giving birth in the middle of a disease-infested swamp with a medicine with a man smearing sloth spit across your face to drive out the evil spirits was never the safest method. Even the normal births went badly some of the time. None of then had what this baby has—caregivers with the idea of what the baby needs, who try to meet those needs. A doctor with a totally unique knowledge of a vampire's nature. A plan in which to deliver the baby as safely as possible. Venom that will prepare anything that will go wrong. The baby will be fine. And those other mothers would have probably survived if they'd had that—if they even existed in the first place. Something I am not convinced of." She sniffed disdainfully.

That would anger Edward, a he was probably already in agony with Jacob's question.

Suddenly, there was a wisp of air and an earsplitting bang, and then another wisp as something snapped. I twitched, itching to open my eyes to see what on earth had happened.

"Dumb blonde." Jacob murmured.

Oh no. What had Jacob done now?

"You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair." Rosalie hissed loudly.

I felt Jacob pull away from me and laugh so hard. From behind the couch, I could hear Alice's tinkling laughter.

I opened my eyes slowly, deciding it was time for my wake.

"What's so funny?" I mumbled, trying to sound sleepy still.

"I got food in her hair," Jacob chortled.

"I'm not going to forget this, dog." Rosalie hissed.

"S'not so hard to erase a blonde's memory," Jacob countered. "Just blow in her ear."

It wasn't that funny. In fact, it was so Jacob, which then meant that he was acting like a total jerk again. How could you still keep it up?

"Get some new jokes," Rosalie snapped.

"C'mon, Jake. Leave Rose alo—" I stopped, mid-sentence, and sucked in a sharp breath. In the same second, Edward was leaning over me, ripping the blanket out of the way. I cried out in pain, unable to hold it in any longer. It hurt. My stomach hurt so bad once more.

"He's just," I panted, "stretching."

I had my teeth locked together, trying to hold back another scream.

Edward put both sides on either side of my face.

"Carlisle?" Edward called in a tense voice.

"Right here," Carlisle said. I averted my eyes to see him just coming in.

"Okay," I breathed, believing it was over. "Poor kid doesn't have any room, that's all. He's getting so big."

Jacob looked completely angry.

"You know, he reminds me of you, Jake," I said.

"Do _not_ compare me to that thing," Jacob spat.

"I just meant your growth spurt," I said, hurt, "You shot right up. I could watch you getting taller by the minute. He's like that, too. Growing so fast."

It was silent and I relaxed, sinking back into the sofa cushions.

"Hmm," Carlisle murmured.

"What?" Jacob asked.

Edward's head leaned to one side as he reflected on whatever was in Carlisle's head.

"You know I was wondering about the fetus's genetic makeup, Jacob. About his chromosomes."

"Well, taking your similarities into consideration…"

"Similari_ties_?" Jacob growled.

"The accelerated growth, and the fact that Alice cannot see either of you."

I saw Jacob's face go blank.

"Well, I wonder if that means we have an answer. If the similarities are gene-deep."

"Twenty-four pairs," Edward muttered under his breath.

"You don't know that." Jacob said.

"No. But it's interesting to speculate." Carlisle said in a soothing voice. It was interesting, I had to admit. I wanted to learn things I didn't know about my baby.

"Yeah. Just_ fascinating_."

I pretended to sleep once more, this time about to slip off into a sleep I didn't want.

They got into it then, Carlisle and Edward, quickly taking the genetics conversation to a point where the words became fast and rapid, making very little sense to me. Alice joined in, commenting now and then in that voice I loved to hear.

I reviewed the contents of today in my head, drawing out the things that stuck out here and there. First, Charlie's name was surprising. No one talked about him nowadays, and in all honesty, I was happy to hear it. Charlie, the father I loved but couldn't get into this _this_ time.

Second, the fact that research had been going on behind my back. I didn't take it in any way offensively. Actually, I was interested in what else there was to figure out. I'd have to pretend to sleep more often. Either way, it scared me to know that there was a chance I might…no. It felt like I had lied and that now the world may come to a sudden and abrupt halt. But I still knew I was right about my life and the child's. We would survive –I knew it.

Third, that what I had said about Jacob and my baby had gotten into something this far. It was surprising. In any way, it was true. Jacob and my nudger were alike.

I sighed and fell back into the dreams I welcomed now; the dreams I loved to see. I loved to see Nicholas and this whole other world I would see. I was once again brought back into a reality that wasn't true.


	12. Amazement

I woke up to Andrea's face, hovering over mine. I smiled up at her, but I was honestly expecting Nicholas's to be there. Was he back yet?

"Well, look who decided to wake up," Andrea grinned.

"Yeah…" I murmured, uninterested. I was just curious about the turnout of today and Nicholas's arrival back.

"Okay, Bella, I know I may not be able to see that well, but I can see that you're curious and…what's wrong?" she asked, staring directly at me.

"Is Nicholas back yet?" I asked.

Andrea remained silent and I wondered if she'd speak.

"Andrea…" I warned, worried now.

"No. It's fine. I'm fine. Nicholas is fine. He's not back with the others yet, no. Alexander hasn't come back with Hanna and I've been tracking them all morning. I don't even know what Nicholas is doing," she answered sadly.

"Wait…Hanna isn't back? Why? Can't she just understand that we need her and that she's as important as anyone else? Can't she get over it? What's _wrong_ with her?" I asked, practically hissing unnecessarily at Andrea.

"I can't answer that."

An uncomfortable silence followed and I sighed.

"Well…I can try to find you some breakfast but I don't trust myself cooking," Andrea said, trying to ease my confusion.

"No. I'm good. If I do get hungry, I can do it myself." After all, how long had I been cooking for Charlie and Renee?

Andrea nodded and stood, leaving me in the tent. I understood if she was about to go off and track again, I could cope by myself.

I sat in the tent and decided to just think about everything. Hanna was rude to others, but was utterly insulted when being criticized by anyone else. I didn't get why she didn't just come back. Couldn't she manage? It wasn't that bad, honestly. Then again, was she tired of her group? Was she tired of Nicholas and everyone else? I didn't see how it could possibly be.

Then, knowing Alexander, why wouldn't he just come back and tell us what was going on? He didn't like cliffhangers and leaving people curious. He would've come back to tell us things were okay. Thinking deeper into it, maybe Hanna had given him strict orders to not tell us anything useful. They must've covered their scent if Andrea had gone to track them earlier. They flat out just didn't want to be found.

Suddenly, a commotion settled outside of the tent.

"Liam, you should've come back! I was worried sick about you all," Andrea growled.

"You're right, I should've. Andrea, dear, I just couldn't. Nicholas wants us to go elsewhere for training and we were tracking Hanna and Alexander…" Liam trailed off.

"How is that so impossible to accomplish? You should've brought us along. Bella was so anxious," Andrea said.

"Bella? That mortal girl? She's _still_ here?" Liam hissed.

"No! I mean, yes. But you have to respect another's wishes and desires. Nicholas is in love with her and you know that Nicholas was so lost without anyone."

"You're right. I do know that. I _do_. But he's also in love with the idea of slaughtering the Volturi to shreds."

There was a pause and nothing more. Low whispers began to grow and then there was nothing.

I decided, after a while of thought, I'd go out and see what was going on. I pulled a wool blanket around me and exited the tent. The campsite was empty, no one in sight. Where were they? The fire in the center was about to disease. I rushed over to it, grabbing wood and throwing it in. I saw a few boxes of matches nearby and decided to light the fire again. Trying so hard not to burn myself, I lit a single match, touching it to the logs. They began to catch and I blew careful breaths on it, not wanting it to die out like the last one.

I wandered around the camp, looking for footsteps that she could follow. I needed to find someone.

I had just circled the camp twice when she found some, faint looking and hardly visible. I followed them into the forest and they lead a long ways. Then, I heard voices.

"I hope they don't find us," a familiar feminine voice murmured.

There was a silence and it sounded like someone was supposed to answer.

"What? You want to be found?" It was Hanna! Hanna was nearby. I followed the sound of her voice.

"Sort of," Alexander answered uneasily. "I mean, they are probably worried and out looking—"

Hanna snorted, laughing, "Oh, of course! Nicholas decided to send them after us to look for us! Psshh!" She chuckled some more. How rude could she possibly get? How could I create Hanna to be so heartless?

I saw them, sitting in a cavern together. It was small and ivy decorated its exteriors. They didn't see me so I said, "Actually, Hanna, he would," I growled.

Hanna turned, surprised. She climbed out with Alexander behind her. She sized me up with narrowed eyes that were in no way intimidating.

"And, I suppose you would know this, right?" she asked.

"Yes. I think I would," I answered confidently.

"Hmm…"

I sighed, "Hanna…did you ever have a purpose in destroying the Volturi? Did you ever like trailing along with Nicholas?" I asked.

Hanna paused, and then glanced at Alexander. "I don't know. It's fun being with them. I supported fighting the Volturi time and time again."

"Then why are you upset with Nicholas if you enjoy it?"

Hanna looked back at me. "He gets…on the edge sometimes. Irritating. Annoying. It's not enjoyable to be around."

"The same goes with you, Hanna. You're the exact same," I said.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Why come here to insult? It's useless. I thought you'd come, begging me to come back."

I nodded. "I am. But you need to know the truth so that you aren't insulted in the future."

She growled, "Just go! You're no use. You're not convincing."

I looked at her, sorrow in my eyes. She shot me a meaningful look. I sighed and turned on my heels, gathering the wool blanket I still had around me. I walked off back the way I came. Suddenly, Alexander was beside me.

"What—"

"You have courage. Bravery. You know the truth," he said.

"Why would you leave the one you love?"

"I love Hanna, believe me. But she has been angry, full of hatred. It's a pain just to walk past. I saw you, standing up to her. It inspired me to walk away and help you."

"Help me? With what?" I asked.

He chuckled, "You can't be serious. I know you want to find Nicholas. I don't know where he is, but I can track him down for you."

I smiled gratefully up at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he grinned back at me.

He swept me up into his arms, cradling me to his chest. I liked to believe that Alexander was the brother I never had. He treated me just like his sister, and I admired that. Where had I ever come up with all of this?

He followed the scent through the forest, running with the speed that still amazed me today. We were getting close, I could feel it.

He suddenly turned, slowing down, as voices approached us. He stopped and I could sense he wanted to eavesdrop before making our appearance.

"We shouldn't have left Bella like that, Liam. It was beyond rude," Andrea said. Her voice was heavy with compassion for me.

"You could've stayed," Liam pointed out.

"I know. But I wanted to see what was going on here. You would've never let me bring her here."

"Since when did you ever start listening?" Liam asked playfully.

"I'm not. I never have. And don't be surprised; I can listen whenever I feel."

Liam sighed and nodded.

"Can you two please stop? Or help? I'd think you'd both be interested in this map," Damien butted in.

"Same here, Damien," Nicholas said.

That voice lighted up my world. Nicholas was okay. He was safe. I smiled in Alexander's arms.

"Of course, of course. Sorry, Damien," Liam said and I saw him wander over from where we were in the bushes.

"You know," Andrea said, walking over to them, "Bella would be a big help, considering she knows this place."

Liam snorted, "Can we get off the topic of Bella for at least…forever?"

Nicholas growled. "Take it or leave it, Liam."

"Please. Both of you shut up and let's finish this."

"Sorry, Damien," Andrea apologized, "that was all me."

That's when Alexander walked into their site. Nicholas, Damien, and Liam stood over a tree trunk with a map laid upon it. Andrea paced back and forth, her hands on her hips. When she saw us, she ran over, her face happy and heartily sorry.

"Oh, Bella! Forgive me! I should never have left you alone!" Andrea said, taking me in her arms and hugging me.

"Andrea, it's okay. I'm fine."

"_I'm_ not! Oh, goodness." Andrea seemed to be fretting.

"Okay. I forgive you," I laughed.

She sat me down and took the blanket off of me, folding it up in her arms.

Liam seemed to be angry at my appearance. He squinted at me, narrowing his eyes. Why was he so rude, too?

Nicholas ran up to me, hugging my and spinning me around, "Bella!" he said so happily.

"Nicholas!" I breathed.

He sat my down and paused, letting me breathe before crushing his lips against mine heavily. I wanted so badly for him to continue, but he stopped and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked at me evenly in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked.

"Then we must both be doing well."

"Well, now I am."

The dream faded and I woke to Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders. He watched the television as he flipped through the anonymous channels. When he saw me wake, he looked at me with a small smile.

"How did you sleep?" he murmured.

"Like a baby," I answered. He just stared at me, not laughing along with me.

He sighed, seeing my disappointment, and looked away, back to the television.

"Edward, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Why are you and Jacob both anticipating my death because of our baby?" I asked.

He winced. Maybe my choice of words wasn't good.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"No, no. But we're not anticipating it. Know that. We're more…fretting the day you…" he stopped and gulped.

"I understand."

"Yes. Well…Carlisle and I have been doing research and…most mothers don't survive this."

"By 'most' you mean 'none.'" Rosalie said, trampling down the stairs and then coming to sit on the floor in front of me.

Edward hissed, but it was weak and I could see this hurt him.

"Rose," I warned.

"Sorry, Bella. I know that you will make it, though. You've been doing so well," Rosalie said.

"Thank you," I managed to say. I could feel Edward's pain and sorrow as I watched his face cloud.

Rosalie sighed and handed me a cup as she watched Edward's face. I took it and sipped out of the straw. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Edward and turned to the television that flipped through channels still.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have asked. I should've known…"

"Don't apologize for being curious," Edward said more strongly now.

I nodded and took another sip.

Suddenly, a pain hit me in the stomach hard. I gasped and gritted my teeth, closing my eyes tight. Edward was leaning over me when I opened my eyes, Rosalie right behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"Carlisle," Edward called, his voice low and heavy with worry for me.

Carlisle was down in a minute, his eyes wearily watching me. He took me into his arms and hurried me up the stairs.

"Ow!" I gasped, trying to take deep breaths. It wasn't working too well, but I _was_ managing.

We made it up the stairs safely, Rosalie and Edward trailing behind obediently. Edward's face accented his worry for me. I hated seeing that. He shouldn't have to worry. No one should have to.

Carlisle laid me on the medical bed again, quickly going over the new X-rays.

Edward murmured aloud, "I heard a crack. Did something else break?"

"I didn't hear anything," Rosalie mumbled beside him.

Carlisle shrugged, then glanced down at the photos. Carlisle beckoned Edward over to see the X-rays and I heard Edward murmur, "Not her pelvis."

Carlisle nodded sadly and Edward stepped back as Carlisle grabbed the cloth he had been using the whole time throughout every crack.

Rosalie grabbed the photos of my pelvis and signaled Carlisle over once he was done with me. She pointed out something on the photos and handed them back to Carlisle. She flitted over to Edward's side with a smirk.

"See, I _told_ you I didn't hear a crack. You need your ears checked, Edward."

"So…what? What happened to my pelvis?" I murmured weakly, still trying to breathe but they came out shallow and harsh.

"Not entirely, Bella," Carlisle answered, still glancing down at the photos. "It seems that it was close to cracking…but it didn't. It might, so I'm going to keep a heavy eye on it. If there's any pains in that area, make sure you tell someone."

I nodded as Edward grabbed me from the bed. He walked calmly down the stairs, trying to hide his earlier scares for me.

It still hurt badly. I knew it wasn't broken, but it felt like it could at any moment. It was very fragile now.

I saw Jake sitting on the floor by the door with Alice next to him.

"Jake," I whispered, smiling through the pain.

He just stared, saying nothing.

Edward placed me carefully on the couch and sat on the floor in front of me as I lied down.

Carlisle came down slowly, the last one, his face creased with worry.

Jacob and Alice followed in after him. Jacob stood near Carlisle and Alice headed to a chair near Jacob.

"Carlisle," Jacob said, "We went halfway to Seattle. There's no sign of the pack. You're good to go."

"Thank you, Jacob. This is good timing. There's much that we need." It was just then that I noticed everyone's eyes. Carlisle's eyes were black, hardly amber anymore. Rosalie's looked better, her eyes still hinting on the amber well enough to be made out. Alice's were dark, and it looked evil on her pixie face. I lastly looked at Edward's who were completely shadowed. There was no life there. Even if there was, it would remain invisible to me.

I picked up my cup from the table where I had left it and began to sip.

"Honestly, I think you're safe enough to take more than three. I'm pretty sure that Sam is concentrating on La Push," Jacob said. Her voice was sure enough to trust.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. It surprised me how willingly he took Jacob's advice. "If you think so. Alice, Esme, Jasper, and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa—"

"Not a chance," Rosalie hissed. "Emmett can go with you now."

"You should hunt," Carlisle said in a gentle voice.

However, his tone didn't soften hers. "I'll hunt when _he_ does," she growled, jerking her head toward Edward and then flipping her hair back.

Carlisle sighed.

Jasper and Emmett were down the stairs in a flash, and Alice joined them by the glass back door in the same second. Esme flitted to Alice's side.

Carlisle put his hand on Jacob's arm. I was surprised to see Jacob not flinch away from the contact. Maybe he was trying to be good.

"Thank you," Carlisle said again, and then he darted out the door with the other four.

Jacob watched them flit and fly across the yard. I could see they were anxious to hunt which was something that had been disable to do for a long time now.

I caught Rosalie glaring at Jacob as he sauntered over to her. He settled into the armchair next to the one she had settled in to.

"Ew. Someone put the dog out," she murmured, wrinkling her nose.

"Have you heard this one, Psycho? How do a blonde's brain cells die?"

She didn't say anything.

"Well?" he asked. "Do you know the punch line or not?"

She looked pointedly at the television and ignored him.

"Has she heard it?" Jacob asked, turning to look at Edward.

Edward didn't move his eyes from my face. "No," he murmured.

"Awesome. So you'll enjoy this one, Blondie—a blonde's brain cells die _alone_."

Rosalie still didn't even avert her eyes to stare at him. "I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don't forget that."

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just threatening me. I'm really looking forward to that."

"Enough, Jacob," I said.

I scowled at him as he walked over to me and sat down on my other side.

"You want me to take off so soon?" he offered.

I blinked, my frown disappearing. I was totally shocked that he would even come close to the conclusion. "No! Of course not."

He sighed, and I heard Edward sigh quietly as well.

"You look tired," I commented after my shock.

"Bead beat," he admitted.

"_I'd_ like to beat you dead," Rosalie murmured from across the room. I shot her a look, not wanting her snide comments.

He slumped deeper into the couch next to me. He closed his eyes and looked so peaceful. After a few moments, I asked Rosalie for a refill.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked in a puzzled tone.

He was staring straight at me now, and I stared back. We both looked confused.

"Me?" I asked after a second. "I didn't say anything."

He moved off the couch, lurching onto his knees in front of me. His expression was suddenly intense in a whole different way. His black eyes focused on my face.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

I stared at him blankly. "Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked.

"Just…Esme's island. And feathers."

"Say something else," he whispered.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

His face changed again, and he did something that made Jacob's mouth fall open with a pop. I heard a gasp beyond Jacob, and I knew Rosalie was back.

Edward, very lightly, put both of his hands against my stomach.

"The f—" He swallowed. "It…the baby likes the sound of your voice."

What? The baby—

"_Holy crow, you can hear him!_" I shouted. In the next moment, I winced.

Edward's hand moved to the top peak of my belly and gently rubbed the spot where the little nudger kicked me.

"Shh," he murmured. "You startled it…him."

I felt my eyes widen with wonder and excitement. I patted Edward's hand where it was on my stomach. "Sorry, baby."

Edward was listening hard, his head tilted toward the bulge.

Then I knew that that was why Edward thought he heard that crack earlier. He had just heard _him_…

"What's he thinking now?" I demanded eagerly.

"He or she is…" He paused and looked up into my eyes. His eyes were filled with a similar awe. "He's _happy_," Edward said in an incredulous voice.

My breath caught. _He_…my nudger…was _happy_. I could feel big fat tears well down my face. I could feel my lips twitch into a happy smile.

I watched Edward's eyes transform in front of me. They unraveled the best thing in the world: he was marveling along with me. Finally. He saw how wonderful he was and…almost _accepted_ this.

"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are," I crooned, rubbing my stomach while the tears washed my cheeks. "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course you're happy."

"What did you just call him?" Edward asked curiously.

I blushed. "I sort of named him. I didn't think you'd want…well, you know."

"EJ?"

"You're father's name was Edward, too."

"Yes, it was. What—?" Edward paused and then said, "Hmm."

"What?"

"He likes my voice, too."

"Of course he does." I smiled at Edward, then down at my stomach again. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe, Edward. Who wouldn't love it?"

"Do you have a backup plan?" Rosalie asked, leaning over the back of the sofa in wonder, "What is he's a she?"

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. "I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking…Ruh-_nez_-may."

"Ruhnezmay?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"

"No, I like it," Rosalie assured me. "It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so _that_ fits."

"I still think he's an Edward."

Edward was staring off into space, his face blank as he listened.

"What?" I asked, my face glowing again. "What's he thinking now?"

At first, he didn't answer, and then—shocking all the rest of us again, three distinct and separate gasps—he laid his ear tenderly against my stomach.

"He loves you," Edward whispered, sounding dazed. "He absolutely _adores_ you."


	13. The Last From Me

What was Jacob thinking? I'd soon find out, of course, but why would he dare think whatever vile things he had been? He knew that his thoughts were heard. Did he want to cause all of us pain, especially Edward? It had always been a yes in the past, so, guessing he did want to ruin the moment, it was a yes.

Jacob jerked up from his position on the couch next to me. He looked angry, depressed, and confused all at once. I couldn't stand seeing him that way.

In response, we all jerked our heads up at him as well. What was he doing? I looked into his eyes, broken away from my trance of happiness.

"Ahh," Edward suddenly choked. I jerked my head back down to him and saw his face lighting up with pain…pain that I realized Jacob felt now.

He didn't know what he was doing, trembling there in front of us and looking ready to bolt for the nearest exit. Why didn't he then?

Moving like the strike of a snake, Edward leaped up from his perch in front of me. He darted into the kitchen, looking like he was about to stumble. He ripped open a drawer in a small end table and tossed an object to Jacob. As I saw Edward's face more clearly now, I saw he was beyond angry. He even looked like he was about to attack Jacob, something I had never seen before. Scary? Sure. Horrifying? Yes.

"Go, Jacob. Get away from here," Edward didn't say it harshly—he threw the words at Jacob like they were a life preserver. It was surprising, considering his face was angry and his words were less terrifying.

He was helping Jacob –I felt it.

Jacob looked down at the object in his hands and studied them as if it was a thousand bucks, just handed over to him at total random. Jacob didn't look up, but squeezed his hands around the object I still couldn't identify. Jacob darted for the front door, and, without another sound, left.

I gazed after him with such sorrow and agony. What had just happened? Would Jacob be okay? I closed my eyes and looked away. I wouldn't be disgusted or angry with Jacob for leaving, but I had the sinking feeling he may not be back.

Jacob always said he was uncomfortable here. Even when he didn't say a word, I knew. I shouldn't even ask him to do something he didn't anticipate, let alone tolerate.

I felt Edward sit down next to me, drawing me near as sobs came. He murmured numerous things that I could hear as well. I felt a breeze, then, and light thumps on the stairs. Alice must be leaving. All I wanted now was comfort. I couldn't stand commands to drink blood…and I suddenly didn't want to hear a word from Rosalie. If she wanted to keep her head, she'd just shut up and keep quiet. She didn't care about Jacob and didn't understand my friendly love for him. Jacob wasn't even _that_ bad. I didn't like Jacob in pain. And, sometimes, I brought it upon him for just wanting him near at any time. Should I just let him go? Should I forget his name? I couldn't even bring myself to go that far.

Seeing his face today said enough for me. He didn't want the comfort he needed so visibly. He needed someone that wasn't me. Problem was that Jacob probably didn't know anybody with the same problems he had.

Once my tears were gone, I looked up at Edward with reddened eyes.

"I don't even know what just happened, Edward. But what I saw, being the mute I am, said enough. Jacob's in pain because of me. I thought he was done with that but…" I let my voice halt in its tracks. It was too hard to continue. I bit my lower lips to stop from trembling once more.

Edward drew me near again and murmured, "Shh."

I wasn't about to start up my tears again, but I was still in shock.

"Jacob will be okay. Knowing him, he will make it though this," Edward murmured into my hair.

"How can you think that? He's never healed. He needs help…it just can't come from me this time," I said into Edward's chest.

"That may be so, Bella, but think about your relationship with him. You know him better than I ever will. Think about his characteristics and who he is. I think you may find your answer there," Edward answered.

I didn't answer him. I trusted Edward one hundred percent, but Edward didn't understand Jacob like I did, like Edward had said directly. It would take a leap of faith and a miracle for Jacob to be happy after today.

Soon after, I fell asleep.

I woke in Nicholas's arms. There was no roof above us, no tent I had come to recognize so well. I was wrapped in that same wool blanket. I was even more surprised when I saw Hanna and Alexander were back. What had convinced her?

"Welcome back, Bella," Nicholas smiled. I smiled back at him but was interrupted when rustling bushes sounded. I sat up and saw Liam and Damien coming toward us.

"How'd it go?" Nicholas asked.

"We can move in at any time. All of Volterra is still quiet with sleep," Liam answered.

I looked at Nicholas, "What? You all have been planning this far ahead…without me?"

Nicholas chuckled, "I couldn't wake you. Even if I tried, it'd be a battle lost."

I nodded. That was true. I was just surprised things had progressed this far already.

Nicholas picked me up, carrying me in his arms as he sat me next to Hanna and Andrea. He walked away, taking Damien, Liam, and Alexander with him.

"Are we…?" I asked Andrea.

"Attacking today? Yes," she said. She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Was I the only one scared here? It was an easy question to answer.

"So soon?" I asked.

"It may not be that way for you, but we've been training for this for _ages_, apart and with," Hanna said.

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

"It's not like you'll get hurt, Bella. You may just be dodging the whole time. And being guarded," Andrea said.

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about all of you," I informed.

They all looked at me like I was flat out crazy. I wasn't. I was like this with Edward and his family the whole time. I could care less about myself.

"You are so unpredictable," Nicholas said, walking over to us and sitting down next to me. It was funny. I recalled those words from Edward a while back. Of course, he couldn't read my mind like everyone else's, but here I was just the same.

"Hardly," I murmured, blushing.

"When are we going, Nicholas? I'd say we're all ready," Liam changed the subject, and then looked at me when he said we were all ready. I wasn't about to call him out on that because I was perfectly aware of it.

"Soon enough," Nicholas answered, his voice ready with battle and the surge of hopefulness and an awaiting victory. It hurt to see that. He was nowhere near ready. Or, maybe he was but I wasn't.

I had always asked myself what would happen if I died in a dream. I had yet to find out the answer. But what happened when a figment of the imagination perished in a dream? Would he be seen again?

Nicholas pulled me closer into his side when I tensed about this whole affair. He drew me in, kissing the crown of my forehead gently.

"And you're not ready?" Nicholas asked me quietly. He was careful not to have his voice heard from the others.

I looked at him, my eyes sore with sadness and a whole other sense to worry. "Of course I am," I said, "We're all running off into battle and…even in a dream it's scary."

Nicholas sighed. "There's no need to fret over—"

"We should be heading out," Hanna butted in, standing up, "or we'll be late."

"Late," Alexander scoffed and walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"I want to be," I said.

"I'm sure you do," Hanna glared, "but we have to get this over with."

Andrea stood and walked over to Liam and Damien. Were we going now? I couldn't –not yet. I wasn't ready to move.

Nicholas took me into his arms, dropping the blanket. He slid me onto his back.

"No!" I screamed suddenly. "I can't go! You all can't go! Please…no!"

Then that face popped into my mind. It was a face I hadn't thought of in a long time…and a face that was vaguely familiar. It was the child's face –the face that I was in this dream for. I tensed and stared at everyone. They would protect me. I would protect them. All was good.

"Why?" Nicholas asked.

I smiled at him. "Never mind. I'm okay now."

Hanna stared at me like I was as crazy as hell. I was and so was she.

"Okay, well," Liam said, "Let's get going."

And we did. It was different for my slow, mortal eyes. For them, it must be like nothing else. For vampires in general it was probably the same. I suddenly didn't know why I just rushed into my largest fear. To save a child I supposedly didn't know? It wasn't logical.

But it was too late.

We entered Volterra quietly. The streets were a sandy brick like before and the houses were small when first coming in. They got larger though, and more complex.

Suddenly, we all stopped.

"Damien, Alexander and Hanna –go circle around. Go in your entrance and we'll meet in the middle," Nicholas hissed to them quietly.

Damien nodded and Alexander and Hanna followed suit, trailing behind him as they disappeared into the unwelcoming darkness.

Nicholas moved with the others that remained. We passed by the sleeping in their houses. I closed my eyes and burrowed into the cool shelter of Nicholas's back. I didn't want to know the way to my doom –the way to a fate I wasn't ready to let everyone I loved in my dreams fall into. I had rushed into this for sure. I didn't think but acted. Maybe I was stupid for going to the extreme; maybe I was meant to leave them while I still had the chance. But ditching my own creations? It didn't seem possible.

Suddenly, warmth surrounded me. I looked up just as Nicholas sat me down. Andrea and Liam stalked forward cautiously on two vampires walking in front of us. Andrea, as blind as can be, grabbed one of the vampires and ripped off his head. At the same moment, Liam ripped the other apart from the waist. Nicholas dropped a match on them and let them burn. I then realized we were in the Volturi's castle. It was a place in their castle that I had never been in before. The walls were lined with photos of vampires that I guessed ruled in the past.

I looked at the pictures and wondered what had ever happened to them.

"Bella!" Andrea hissed from behind.

I spun around and stared into her pale eyes, "What?"

"We're moving forward. Keep up."

I nodded at her and she turned away, walking beside Liam. I stayed behind and tried to stay as alert as possible.

Just then, things got eerily familiar. We walked down the hall towards that desk where the receptionist was. It was different this time. The woman behind the desk was mortal and looking quite tired. She wore a red sundress with a white top hat. When she saw us, she become alert. She gasped but, suddenly, Hanna came from nowhere and punched her, knocking her out before she could scream.

Alexander and Damien came up from behind and I spun around. I felt Hanna come up from behind as well from the whoosh of air.

"They're just behind those doors. Are we ready?" Damien asked.

"Absolutely positively—"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and out walked Jane. She saw the receptionist knocked out and glared at her. She suddenly jerked her head to where we were behind the corner.

"That scent…." A dead voice said from behind Jane.

"It can't be…" Jane echoed.

"But it is." I recognized the voice as Felix's.

Before I could blink, Hanna and Damien burst out from their spots and attacked. Jane glared at Hanna and Hanna dropped to the floor, kneeling with her head looking up. She didn't scream but wriggled as if trying to break free.

Andrea suddenly appeared behind Jane and hit her with her own fist upon the head.

Jane turned around and grabbed Andrea but Andrea moved.

Damien grabbed Felix and ripped off his arm, then his leg. I watched in awe.

Nicholas tugged on my hand and Liam, Alexander, Nicholas, and I snuck around the fight past the doors where Jane and Felix had come from.

And that was when I saw them. Aro, Caius, and Marcus, all sitting in those chairs. They caught sight of us with startled looks. Caius and Marcus hissed and tensed, ready to spring. Nicholas pulled me behind him. Aro held up his hand, though, and got up.

"Ah, Nicholas and friends; you have returned! What a delight," Aro said in that happy manor he always had.

"Killing off the rest of your Clan wasn't enough warning to stay away?" Caius growled.

Aro flicked his hand to Caius. "There is no need for such hostility. We have guests."

Just then, Andrea, Damien, and Hanna appeared.

"Okay. I'm ready to fight," Hanna growled.

"I'm sure you are," Aro said, "but we want peace. No fighting."

I narrowed my eyes at him. _He_ may want that, but Caius and Marcus obviously didn't.

Hanna scoffed, huffing. "Sure, sure. We'll just leave after everything we've prepared for," Hanna nodded but continued harshly, "Never."

I looked at Aro and saw his face go blank.

"Can you not trust us, dear friends? Leave in peace," Aro said in that peaceful voice he maintained so well.

"No, Aro, I'm afraid we can't," Nicholas spoke up.

"Ah, dear Nicholas. Always a fighter," Aro smiled.

"I'm not going to stop being one. Don't think you can tell us to be on our way," Nicholas hissed through his teeth.

Aro ignored him and stared past Nicholas as if he wasn't there. He stared me right in the eyes with a cocky smile.

"Ah, my dear Bella," Aro smiled. "You have returned. What a delight."

Was it just plain courage? I walked past Nicholas and stood before them with a cocky smile of my own.

"Aro, can you not see that there is no peace here? You have provided us with none."

Aro's smile disappeared and he stared at me. I could see a hint of anger in his eyes that I had always wanted to see. It was relieving.

Suddenly, Aro held up his hand, snapping his fingers to his right.

Demitri came from around the corner, holding a squirming child. Was that…? I gasped in response and my eyes flickered to Aro.

"Were you looking for him?" Demitri asked.

I heard a few gasps from behind me where my new friends stood. I turned to glance back for a split second and stared at Nicholas. He was looking at the child in amazement.

"We have taken this child from you for reasons, my dear _Isabel_," Aro said, a hand behind his back and his other directing at the child. "He is no normal child, if you have not realized. He is no mortal, human being. But, instead, a threat," Aro hissed.

"Threat?" I managed to gasp out. That child, squirming still, could not be a threat.

"Yes. He is half and half. Half mortal, and half immortal," Aro finished with that grin that had returned all of a sudden.

I was in complete awe. How? He was so mortal for me.

Suddenly, Hanna and Andrea burst from their positions, springing at Aro. Hanna rammed into him. But as Andrea was about to follow suit, Caius slammed into her side, sending her flying head-first into the wall.

Liam bursted from his spot too, at Caius who spun around and grabbed Liam. Marcus just sat in his chair, smiling at the enjoyable fight.

I gasped, stepping forward to hold up a hand. No one came at me or saw my movement. They continued.

"Stop!" I yelled. But, in turn, Nicholas, Alexander, and Damien fell into the overwhelming fight.

Hanna and Aro battled ferociously. Damien came up from behind and grabbed Aro's hand, ripping it off.

The doors burst open from behind and Jane and Felix re-entered with enthusiastic grins. Jane launched at me but I quickly dodged. Just as she tried again, Nicholas rammed into Jane's side. It reminded me of football. I gasped in horror as he ripped off one of her legs. As soon after that, he fell to the floor, his whole body wriggling like Hanna's had earlier.

I decided out of instinct to jump onto Jane. I leapt onto her back. She focused on me and lost her concentration on Nicholas. I heard him pant but get up. He took me off and flung me a few feet away. He attacked her again and she did the same, adding more power she obviously possessed.

Felix soon joined in, coming at me. He ran at me and I tried to dodge but he grabbed my ankle and I feel to the floor. I tried to grab something, anything that would help me get away. I felt the pressure release from my ankle and I stood shakily to see Andrea playing with him. He threw himself at her, but she dodged. It was then that he stood, rooted. He glared at Andrea and a few seconds later she fell like Nicholas.

I had to get away, help someone else. I saw Caius and Liam battling across the way. Hanna and Alexander still attacked Aro. Then, Nicholas came to my side, pulling me into his side.

"What—?" I began.

"Damien has her," Nicholas murmured.

I nodded and he pushed me to a corner as he fled away from me, coming up upon Caius.

Then, I heard a large crash and I looked away from the fight and I saw Jane throw Damien away from her. She came at Nicholas and suddenly had him in a head-lock.

I gasped loudly, not knowing what on earth to do.

Just then, Andrea crashed into me and we went flying. My leg suddenly hurt so badly. Was it broken? I crashed into the wall and Andrea stayed atop of me. There was a large throbbing in my head and I saw Felix go over to Jane, helping her with Nicholas who squirmed.

Many things rushed through my head and all were guessing on what was to come next. What would? I didn't have time to guess further when a bright light exploded from the room.

I couldn't hear a thing and I wondered if anyone else could. I couldn't shield my eyes, but I didn't need to as they were already drooping. I did wonder what was going on, what the story was behind this light. Would I find out soon enough? Would I just wake up after this? I didn't want to.

As quickly as it came, it was over. Andrea got off of me and carried me in her arms. Everyone was gasping and I couldn't yet see why. My eyes were still blinded. I blinked a few times and then I was sat down on the ground. I looked at everyone behind me, all my friends, not a single enemy in sight.

They all stared at the ground behind me. I turned back around and saw a pile of hatred, evil, and death. All were enemies I had just seen minutes ago. They were apart from their bodies and I was shocked. Who had done this?

My eyes wandered to the top of the pile where a child sat, eyes closed. He was breathing as if asleep. Had the child done this?

The child opened his blood-red eyes.

I woke to that couch I had been on for a while. It was welcoming, inviting. My throat was bone-dry and it choked me. Rosalie sat beside me and I was surprised it wasn't Edward.

She handed me a cup with a straw. I accepted it gratefully and began to sip. I began to suck through the straw noisily to calm what I had just witnessed.

Suddenly, Edward bounded into the room.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping," he said, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left."

"Don't worry. I just got so thirsty—it woke me up," I lied smoothly. "It's a good thing Carlisle will be back soon with more. This kid is going to need it once he's out of me."

"True."

"I wonder if he'll want anything else," I murmured, musing aloud.

"I suppose we'll find out."

Jacob then walked through the front door, looking not as exhausted. It seemed like he had just gone on some wild goose-chase.

Alice bounded down the stairs and said, "Finally."

I smiled at Jacob but then my smile fell. My lips fell into a sad frown. I felt that same sadness from earlier overwhelm me again.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob said quickly, "How are you doin'?"

"I'm fine."

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff."

"You don't have to do that, Jake," I mumbled.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Jacob said, coming over to sit on the arm of the sofa. Edward was on the floor already.

"I'm _so_ s—" I started to say.

He pinched my lips together between his thumb and finger.

"Jake," I mumbled, trying to break away from his hold.

He shook his head. "You can talk when you're _not_ being stupid."

"Fine," I mumbled again, "I won't say it."

He pulled his hand away.

"Sorry!" I finished triumphantly.

There was a long pause and I heard a faint whispering. I looked down at Edward but it seemed like he hadn't said anything.

"So," I said, "How was your day?"

"Great. Went for a drive. Hung out in the park."

"Sounds nice."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said that line I adored.

Suddenly, I made a face. "Rose?" I asked.

Rosalie chuckled. "Again?"

"Yeah. It feels like I've drank too much, though I really haven't."

Edward and Jacob both got out of the way while Rosalie came to lift me from the couch and take me to the bathroom.

"Can I walk?" I asked. "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"I'm sure Rose will catch me if I trip over me feet."

Rosalie sat me carefully on my feet, keeping her hands on my shoulders. I stretched my arms out in front of me and winced.

"That feels good," I sighed. "But I'm huge."

When no one said anything, I continued, "One more day," I said, patting my stomach softly.

"All righty, then. Whoops—oh, no!"

The cup I had left on the sofa tumbled to one side, the dark blood spilling out onto the pale fabric.

Automatically, I bent over, reaching out to catch it.

Suddenly, there was the strangest, muffled ripping sound from the center of my stomach.

"Oh!" I gasped.

And then I felt myself go totally limp, slumping toward the floor. Rosalie caught me in the same instant, before I could fall. Edward was there, too, hands on, the mess on the sofa forgotten.

"Bella?" he asked, and then his eyes unfocused, and panic shot across his features.

A half second later, I screamed, feeling the pain now. There were no words for how bad it felt.

My eyes closed and I felt the blood gurgle in my throat, my eyes rolled back into my head. I felt myself twitch, arched in Rosalie's arms, and then my world went completely and utterly blank.

I was pretty sure that was the last from me.


	14. Epilogue

"Momma?" That beautiful, gentle voice asked from around the corner.

I lived for that voice. I did anything I could for that voice. I'd make her happy when sad, turning her frown upside down. I would cradle her at nights of restless sleep; hum a tune for her straining ears. I would laugh with her when humored, smile with her when happy, and love her from the day I gave birth and until long after death.

Things had changed and become more civilized since the Volturi left. We welcomed visits from the other Clans I now called family. In fact, last month Edward, Nessie and I visited Zafrina and her Clan. Nessie enjoyed the jungle and was never indoors. But, back at home, Rosalie and Emmett have moved out, now possessing their own house up near Vancouver. We visit them at least once every few weeks.

Alice and Jasper are thinking about moving farther away, buying a home in town here and traveling around as much as they can. Edward says that that's all Alice and Esme scheme about when they disappear during the days.

Charlie has visited as much as he can, on duty at the police station or not. He absolutely adores Renesmee, as always, and began to adapt more to my life-style –the one that wasn't sucking the life out of an animal. I drive Renesmee over to his house as much as I can. It was difficult with everything going on. I'd drive up to see Rosalie and Emmett, visit Charlie, and still have time at the end of the day to be with Edward.

But then again, I had forever and forever and forever.

All of this had taken place in the past year. It was a big change, but I had room to change.

"Yes, my dear?" I asked. I sat on the floor in Edward's and my room at our small home. I was dressed for the day in a button-down shirt with jeans. I had learned the scents of my clothing, mastering it as best as I could.

"Where is Daddy?" Renesmee asked, coming around the corner. She bounded over to me and sat in front of me all in one fluent movement.

I smiled at her and pulled her onto my lap, still facing me.

"I'm pretty sure he's still hunting," I answered after a moment of remembering our conversation earlier this morning.

"Still?"

"Still," I answered.

Nessie nodded and stared at my outfit.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked.

Alice had gotten to Renesmee in the past year, teaching her all about the do's and don'ts of what to wear. Nessie, when given permission, would dress me up. The last time I gave her a thumbs up, she dressed me in a cocktail dress I never knew I had. It had been horrifying telling Nessie I didn't like it. Her lower lip had twitched and I ended up telling her I'd wear it for the day.

Alice had been in trouble that day.

"Nessie, don't go getting ideas on what to put on me," I warned.

Renesmee just smiled, putting her hand to my cheek. I jerked but remained still as Nessie's dream the previous night flooded my eyes.

Renesmee was on the beach with Jacob, playing Frisbee. I recognized it as La Push. Nessie sat down after playing with Jacob. Around her was Jacob's pack, smiling and sharing stories that were sad or laughable. The dream ended when the door to our cottage opened and closed. Renesmee jumped up from my lap and jumped up onto Edward just as he rounded the corner into our bedroom.

"Dad!" Renesmee squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her hair with a smile. I got up and was pulled into the group hug. I welcomed it, fitting into the space where I felt safe, protected, comforted.

I released the hug just as Renesmee back-flipped backwards, landing lightly on the floor in front of us.

"Nessie, why aren't you dressed yet?" Edward asked her.

Renesmee's eyes widened and she darted off into her room, leaving Edward and I to each other for a few minutes.

Edward pulled me to him again, kissing my forehead and then trailing kisses down my face, staying at my neck.

"When did she wake up?" Edward murmured into my neck, blowing a cool breeze down my neck.

It took me a moment to respond. I wanted to forget about the question and bring his lips back to mine as quick as I could.

"Early," I answered.

He chuckled and brought his lips to my cheek. I stood, rooted into place.

"Of course it was early. She always wakes up then," Edward murmured with a sigh. He then stared into my eyes and I waited for more kisses.

"What are you waiting for?" I murmured.

"Waiting for? I'm waiting for Nessie," Edward said.

I snapped out of the daze and stared at him levelly. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, we are going over to the house today, aren't we?" Edward asked with a grin. I could see in his eyes that he was easily hiding the truth.

"Yes," I answered slowly. "But you're keeping something from me."

Just then, Renesmee came in, dressed in a white dress and black dress shoes. She held a plate in her hands, covered with a cloth.

"What is that?" I asked.

Edward scooted away from me and picked Nessie up from her waist, standing her on the bed.

"Edward…" I warned.

He gave me a quick look and turned back to Renesmee.

"One…two…three!" They said in unison. Edward stepped back, raising the cloth upwards and Renesmee jutted out the plate with a huge smile.

I looked at the cupcake on the plate, then up at Edward and Renesmee. A cupcake? I didn't eat that.

"A cupcake? What—?" I asked but was cut off.

"Do you not know what today is, my love?" Edward asked and drew me into his side.

"Uhh…no," I answered.

"Momma? Think," Renesmee said, her smile fading a little bit.

I looked at Edward with questioning eyes.

"Bella, my dear love, today is a special day. A day that excites everyone you know. You need to think hard and realize what today is," Edward said.

I looked away and thought about it. I didn't know what today was! How come they didn't see that? I looked back at them and Edward knelt down on the floor, sitting and grabbing Renesmee. He then beckoned me down. I sat uneasily and Edward sat the plate down next to him. He pulled me onto his lap and grabbed Renesmee next, sitting her on my lap.

He began trailing kisses down my throat again and I was left guessing what today was again.

Just then, it hit me. I jerked and Edward murmured into my neck the words I swore I'd never want to hear again:

"Happy birthday, my love…"

_**Dear People that read This,**_

_** I'm happy to know I got reviews! Woot! It may be three, but I have a feeling I'll get more soon enough. **_

_** Now, this was my first story on fanfiction. I hope to get a lot more out soon. I'm not promising it will be tomorrow or the next day after that, but soon says enough. **_

_** I want to thank the people who reviewed and favorited this story! I am not going to name those people off 'cause you know who you are! **_

_** It was beyond fun doing this. A close friend of mine told me about fanfiction. She was showing me a Teen Titans Catch the Flag thing and I laughed my pants off. But yes, a few days afterwards, I decided it'd be cool to do my own little stories on here. **_

_** Enough about me. I just want the people who reviewed and favorited this inspired the heck out of me.**_

_** I do want to send my apologies about that last chapter and how it took so long to get out. Let's just say schoolwork crowded my time to get it out. **_

_** Okay. I'm glad you all enjoyed this! And happy to start working on another story! Just keep an eye out for my name and stuff and READ!**_

_** Thanks LOTS,**_

_** .truth**_


End file.
